Prom Week
by IluvShika45
Summary: Konaha High has a Prom Week where the student body spends the week doing whatever they want in the school. The main girls are in the same room with the guys. What will happen? Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Shika, Mats/Gaa,Ten/Neji. SLIGHT Saku/Sai.
1. Introduction

Prom Week -_here you go!_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Summary:** _CLICK crackle_ "Hey all you Konaha High Scholars!!! This MC Karin!! I just wanted to remind all you cool-dudes and gals that the Prom Week Event is coming up!! As a member of the Sasuke (giggle- you can hear the girls squealing in the background.) fan club, we just wanted to say you can always bunk with us!"

"Hey! Naruto too!!!"

"Shikamaru is sooo hot!!"

"I love you Gaara!!"

"You can ALWAYS bunk with me, NEJI!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FANGIRLS AND READ THE ANNOUNCEMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Even the different fan clubs couldn't drown out Tsunade's loud yell.

"Alright, alright…uh, oh yeah! The rules are that you can't use any big rooms like the gym, Tsunade's office-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BEER-ER SODA!!!" Tsunade screamed.

"And you are allowed to have as many people as you want, but not to loud music and teachers may come in at random times, so watch out how far you go!! (More girly giggles.) So, that's the end of MC Karin's announcements of the day! WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!!!"

"AND NARUTO!!!!"

"MARRY ME NEJI!!!!"

"SHIKAMARU!! WILL YOU-"

"ENOUGH!!!"

_CLICK_

**HINATA'S POV**

I glanced over at Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke just rolled his eyes at Karin, I'm pretty sure he looked over at Sakura. Naruto, strangely, was looking over near me. I looked over at the girls around me. Ino? Maybe he was staring at her? But certainly not me, I've liked him forever, but since when does he like me?

**SASUKE'S POV**

That slut Karin's voice came out over the speaker again.

"Oopsies!!! I forgot to tell you more about the Prom week! It is a whole week where you can sleep in the school and do whatever! You have to stay in the room you pick first though, Sasuke, you can bunk with me!!"

"Enough with the chicken-ass haired boy! I'm to drunk to do the announcements; I'll have somebody else do it tomorrow." Tsunade took the mike from Karin, yelled "Good night-morn-"and probably tossed her into the hall, since she made it to the classroom in a few minutes. Karin came strolling in wearing whatever, blowing kisses at me. I was to busy admiring Sakura. She was wearing a black top with ruffled sleeves, long black jeans, converse high-tops, and black-and pink earrings that went beautifully with her long pink (yes PINK) hair. I really like her; she's a member of the nameless group of girls who are the ONLY girls who don't chase after me and the guys.

"Well Karin," Kakashi said, standing up. "That was a, very-"

"Stupid?" Sakura called out.

"Annoying?" Ino said.

"Perverted?" Naruto yelled. Deidara stood up.

"Well, I thought it was COOL." He said, winking at Karin. She smirked and looked at me.

"I am only loyal to Sasuke, fan boy." She said.

"Get a life, bitch." I said.

"All right. Now to get to life science, people." Kakashi said.

"Pervert!! OLD pervert!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Just-"

"Anko fucking pervert!!" Naruto was doing his usual Kakashi harassing, it always worked though.

"Enough!!! Study chapter 3 and don't bother me!!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto cheered. The part of Kakashi's face that was visible turned deep red.

"NARUTO!!!! EITHER YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, OR YOU WILL BE DELT WITH BY DRUNK TSUNADE!!!!!" Naruto shut up. I smirked. Sakura hopped up and went over to Hinata and Ino. Deidara flirted with Karin while she stared at me. Naruto came over and annoyed me while we ignored fan girls. Typical first hour.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke. I wish he would stop looking at me. Our eyes met and he winked. I turned my back and continued to talk with Ino and Hinata.

"So forehead, what do you think of Sasuke? He's staring at you again." Ino asked.

I rolled my eyes. What DO I think of Sasuke? Yes, I do like him, but I know he will just break my heart. I know that Sai likes me too. He is so much nicer; I don't like him as much as Sasuke, but he would be much nicer to me. If I told Ino I liked him, she would force us together. Even if I told her what I feared, she wouldn't listen no matter what.

"Well, what do YOU think of Shikamaru?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, he's so cute and smart and even though his head is shaped like a pineapple and he's so lazy, I think he's just so wonderful…." Ino spaced out and wandered off, continuing on her little rant. Hinata giggled.

"You must really like Sasuke to listen to Ino's Shikamaru Rant instead of telling her about him. Will you tell me?"Hinata asked. So I told her everything.

"I understand, I think you all know, but I like Naruto, and I fear telling him too."

Hinata is a good friend. I have to remember to tell Naruto to ask her out. Except for the fan girls, she the only girl who doesn't get pissed at him.

**NARUTO POV**

I looked over at Hinata. She glanced around her; I wondered what she was looking at. I thought about what Karin had just said, hmm, maybe I could convince Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji to bunk with the girls, and I could hang out with Hinata. I have always liked her, but I didn't say anything because I thought she didn't like me. But Neji told me that she liked me forever. I know he likes Tenten, so maybe she can be his distraction so he won't go all overprotective cousin on me and Hinata. Ino practically drools over Shikamaru, and Sasuke is still staring at Sakura. Gaara secretly wants Matsuri, so if I pair everybody up, I can hang with Hinata! Kakashi is trying to start class. Time to annoy the fuck out of him as usual.

"Pervert!! OLD pervert!!!"


	2. Naruto's Plan

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DEIDARA'S POV**

I flirted with Karin continuously, but she just ignored me. Why is it so hard to win the slutty bitch over? I looked over at Sasuke. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt that said EMO is block letters, long black jeans that flared down at his converse shoes. I studied his yin-yang necklace. I wonder if some other girl had the white half, he has the black half, ironic. I don't really care about her, truthfully, I think Tayuya is very cool, but she will never like me, I'm not good enough for her. But maybe if I have fan club, like Sasuke, she'll notice me and get jealous! (Hey, my Fanfic, Deidara can be like this is if I feel like it! You don't like it, don't read it! PS I just picked a random girl; you don't like T+D OH WELL)

**KARIN'S POV**

I looked at Deidara for a few seconds, and then turned around to look at my man, Sasuke. He looked so hot, I wanted to run over and kiss him. I noticed his yin-yang necklace; I hurried over and sat next to him, shoving Naruto out of the way.

"Sasuke-poo! I like your necklace, where's the other half? Can you give it to me? Since you like me so much, right?" Karin giggled, trying to fiddle with the necklace. He slapped my hand away and Naruto laughed.

"I don't even know where it is, bitch, even if I did, _why would I give it to you?"_

Sasuke said. I pouted and walked away, pretending that what he said made me very sad. My guy-getting counselor told me getting them to feel bad about what they say to you works great. Deidara came over and held a beautiful necklace in my face. Perfect! He will SO get Sasuke jealous.

**DEIDARA'S POV**

Wow, she really likes my mom's old necklace that she threw away when my baby sister puked on it.

**NO BODY'S POV**

Here's what everybody else is wearing. Deidara- white long-sleeved t-shirt with a red spiral on the front, light blue shorts that just reached past his knees. Karin- her hair in two cowgirls braids a black and white cow-spotted sleeveless shirt, very very VERY short shorts, and brown cowgirl boots. Ino- A purple tank top, black knee-length skirt, and simple white tennis shoes. Hinata- light blue t-shirt with black mesh on her arms, a short jean mini skirt, and black leggings. (That's for U gaaragrrl!! Sry if I did something wrong.) Naruto- white t-shirt, pale jeans, orange jacket.

**SHIKAMARU'S POV**

I walked slowly down the hall, trying not to stare at Ino as she passed me. I know I shouldn't look at her, I bet she doesn't like me near as much as I like her. I mean, come on. It's so obvious, whenever I try to talk with her; she just looks embarrassed and doesn't say much. Embarrassed of what? Me. I was going to my second hour class, P.E. which is a total drag, since the teacher is a bitch and tries WAY too hard to get me to work. Ino passed me in the hall with a dreamy look in her eyes; she waved at me, smiled, and then blushed. I smirked without thinking, and continued on to class.

(This is my thingy-ma-gig that shows a forward in time thing)

*****************************************************************

I came walking out of P.E. very hot and sweaty and tired and pissed. Naruto came running up to me as usual, we both have biology with Orochimaru third hour. He seemed even more excited than usual.

"Hey, Lazy-ass! What do you think of you, me, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara somehow ending up in the same room as the girls?" Naruto asked, excited.

"So you just want to be with Hinata?" I smirked again. He nodded.

"Yeah, and you other guys can distract the other girls. Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten, Gaara and Matsuri, and _you_ can be with _Ino!_"

I thought about how Ino and I had a moment in the hall, and I _do_ like her…..

"Sure, if you can get us in the same room, and you can get past Neji so he doesn't go all touch-my-cousin-I-kill-you on you." I said. Naruto cheered.

"You don't have to worry about that! Tenten will be enough distraction! He's totally in love with her."

"So you got the other guys to go too?" I asked. Naruto dropped his head and stared at his feet.

"Well…I haven't asked anybody…but you." He said. I rolled my eyes, patted him on the back, and walked to my seat.

**4****TH**** HOUR NARUTO-SASUKE NO BODY POV**

Naruto took his seat next to Sasuke for math, smiling his stupid smile. Karin also had this class, she walked past Sasuke, swinging her hips in a way he knew couldn't be comfortable, she kept her eyes closed and turned her nose up. She was obviously trying to make him jealous, she kept fingering Deidara's-unwashed- puke necklace. She only made it about 2 desks past him before she accidentally banged her hip on a desk. She limped over to her desk, crying softly, her very cheap makeup running. Her friends gathered around her, patting her shoulders, when she glanced at Sasuke and saw he wasn't even pointed in her direction, she only cried harder.

"Sasuke-temi?" Naruto asked.

"What baka?" Sasuke asked, not really paying attention.

"I was wondering if you would bunk with me and the guys…and the girls."

"Hinata? And you want to have us distract the other girls? And Neji be distracted by Tenten?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah….is it THAT obvious?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yep."

"So, will you do it? You get to be with Sakura!" Naruto said. Sasuke pretended this was a big choice and he had a hard time deciding. Naruto was about to explode.

"Hmm…..sure. But YOU have to convince Neji and Gaara."

"WHHOOOO-HOOOO!!!!!" Naruto jumped up.

"Naruto shut up!!!! Karin, you stop crying!!!!" Jiriaya, the math teacher, yelled.

They did.

**7****TH**** HOUR NARUTO-NEJI-GAARA**

Naruto ran up to Neji and Gaara during history, and whisper-yelled

"WillyouguyscomewithmeSasukeandShikamaruandbunkwiththegirlsyoucanbewithTentenNejiandGaarawithMatsuri!!!! Please!!!???" Naruto rambled off very quickly. Neji smirked and rolled his eyes, Gaara nodded, waved his hand and walked off.

Neji wasn't so easy to win over.

"Why should we? Just so you can be with my cousin?" Neji said angrily. Naruto dropped his head, if Neji wouldn't come, or let him be with Hinata, the whole plan was ruined.

"Please come Neji, we all know you like Tenten, and that would be the perfect chance for you to be with her. And wouldn't you rather Hinata hang out with me, a _friend,_ or _some other guy?_ I _really_ like her…" Naruto pouted. Neji sighed, thinking of Tenten, he decided to go along with it.

"Whatever" he said.

**THE GIRLS**

Because they were much closer and got along better, and are girls, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Matsuri decided to all share a room. They weren't planning to go in the same room as the boys though.

_HERE IS A LIST OF THE TEACHERS AND WHAT CLASS THEY TEACH._

_P.E. –Gai. (Duh) Free period monitor- Itachi._

_Life Science- Kakashi. Math- Jiriaya._

_Biology-Asuma. Reading/Grammar- Anko._

_World History- Hidan. Lunch Monitor- Iruka._


	3. First Day

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SAKURA POV**

I slowly dragged myself out of bed, and walked over to my trash can, and pulled out my alarm clock, which I had thrown in there when it started ringing. Oops. Today I decided to wear a red sleeveless t-shirt, a black tie, and very baggy black jeans. I grabbed my stuff for Prom Week Event thing. As I headed out the door, my mom called to me. I walked into the living room, my mom beckoned me over.

"Honey, I want you to be good for this Week event thing for Prom, kay? And don't….with any boys-"

"MOM!!!!" I yelled, blushing. She smiled.

As I walked outside, I thought of the two guys I really liked, Sai and Sasuke. Who would be better? Sai- hot, sweet, nice, less likely to break my heart. Sasuke- sexy, mysterious, dangerous, but why would he like me, or ask me out? He is way more likely to break up with me anyway. Sai…way better choice.

"_NOO!!! Sasuke is WAY better!!!! We both know you wanna do him!!!"_ Inner Sakura yelled. "Shut up!!" I thought. I hate my inner.

"Hey, Sakura!" Someone called to me. I glanced back, Sai!

"_Speak of the less sexy devil_." Inner Sakura said. Sai walked up to me, I smiled.

"Can I walk with you to school?" He asked me.

"Sure!"

*****************************************************************

We talked mostly what we were planning to do for the Prom Week Event, (I hate that name, so does Sai) I told him how me and my friends are gonna all share one; he said he and his friends planned to take whatever was left.

"You shouldn't do that, what if there are no rooms left?" I winked.

"What? Are you asking us to stay with you and your friends?" He smirked. "Nope!" I giggled.

We just got up to the steps; I didn't see anyone, so I assumed we were early. I raced up the steps away from Sai, who laughed and chased me up the stairs, wrapped his arms around my waist, and started tickling me. I laughed really loud. I looked up (I was kinda bent over, squinting) I gasped. Sasuke. He was standing halfway down the hall, glaring at Sai. He noticed me looking at him; he smirked pathetically, and walked away. (Looking very hot I must say.)

**SASUKE POV**

I wander slowly around the school; I was really early, so I had nothing to do. I heard loud laughing and pounding feet. I looked around the corner, at first glance; it looked like a bouncing pink blob and a black one. Then it looked like a person humping another from behind, I slowly realized it was Sai and….Sakura. I glared at him, how dare he! Sakura is mine!

"_Stop him idiot! He's humping her!"_Inner Sasuke yelled. No, he's not! He's just tickling her! I thought.

"_JUST?"_ I was about to agree, but then Sakura looked up at me, her eyes met mine, and I forced myself to do a crappy smirk and walk away. I hid behind the other wall than the one I had come from, and continued to listen to them. Sai had stopped, tickling her, and hadn't seen me.

"So do you want us to stay with you guys?" He asked her.

'WHAT???? NO!!!!!' I thought. 'He's flirting with her, AND if they share a room with him and his nerd friends, then they won't be with us, and Naruto's plan will be ruined! And I won't be with Sakura, AND I'LL HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM MOPE FOR DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"No, silly, I can't ruin you guy's plan, and my friends, mostly Ino and Tenten, will get mad for inviting guys without telling them…" Is she babbling? IS SHE NERVOUS!!!!????? Sai chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you later…" They were quiet, I peeked around the corner. Sai kissed her lightly on the cheek. HE KISSED HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I WILL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!! (In this Fanfic, Sasuke REALLY likes Sakura, can't you tell? ;)

**HINATA POV**

I walked slowly into the school hallways, I was 5 minutes early but there was at least 20 students standing around, waiting to be allowed in the classrooms.

"Everyone!! Stop lollygagging and go to the commons for more instruction! At 8:15, MC –sigh- Karin will tell you more about the Prom Week Event!" Tsunade said over the intercom. I went into the commons with the other students, and it turns out, there was about 60 more students milling around, including Sakura and Sasuke, who was looking very pissed at the moment.

*****************************************************************

**NARUTO POV**

I was the last one to the commons. Ooops. Sasuke was glaring across the room at Sai, who was standing with (the other girl-less boys) Shino, Choji, and Rock Lee. (Who was admiring Gai from the table he was sitting at-heehee) I rolled my eyes at Sasuke without saying anything. Then, thought better of it.

"Hey, Sasuke! What did Sai do now?! Make out with Sakura?" I yelled. He whirled around, glaring at me.

"Where did you hear that?!" He growled. I cowered down, then jumped up and cried

"HE DID????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh you're gonna kill him!" He smirked.

"Yep. You know me so well, don't you, baka?" I smiled a crooked smile.

"You're too predictable, temi." I chuckled. Sasuke whacked me upside the head. There was a loud screech and a whine, I covered my ears, looked up at the podium, and my mouth dropped. "OH MY _GOD_." It was like everyone said that at once. Karin was standing up there, _in a coconut bra, grass skirt, sandals, and a __flower necklace thingy_, a lie? La? (Just so you know, it's a lei) She tapped the microphone, making it whine again. She started to speak.

"OK, hey everyone! This is _MC Karin-"_

"Put a shirt on, bitch!" I called out.

"Or some underwear!" Sasuke called, laughed. Karin glared at us; she glanced over at Tsunade, hoping she would yell at us. But she was snoring in the corner, an open beer in her hand. She sighed.

"ANYWAY, I just wanted to say, the Prom Week Event has begun!!!!!!" She yelled, nobody cheered. Ino suddenly ran foreword, punched Karin in the head –knocking her out- while Tenten shoved Sakura up to the microphone. Sakura started talking as Ino dragged the unconscious Karin to her fan girl friends.

"Okay, I'm officiously changing the name of the thingy to Prom Week, and according to her stupid notes up here, she is no longer the Saske fanclub president, but she is planning on a Deidara fanclub, so whatever. OK now… EVERYONE FOR THEMSELVES!!!!! GO GET YOUR OWN ROOMS FOR THE PROM WEEK!!!!!!" Everybody suddenly scrambled, running out of the doors. I ran along with Sasuke, shouting "I bet you think Sakura is hot! You never took your eyes off her!" He smirked. I noticed Hinata; I smiled and waved at her. She blushed again. As we ran down the hall, I saw Tenten shoving Kakuzu out of the way to get to Hidan-suma's classroom, dragging Ino, Sakura, Matsuri, and Hinata behind her. I quickly ran over and followed them inside, my guys hurrying along after us.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing in here, Naruto!?" Ino yelled as she set down her 5 bags. Her eyes widened when she saw Shikamaru. She straightened up taller, strode over to Shika, grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door saying, "Come on, and help me carry in the rest of my bags!" (15 bags total) I snickered. Tenten came over to Neji, knocked him upside the head, and stormed out the door. He followed her.

_(I'm not forwarding the time; I'm just changing the POV)_

**NO ONE POV**

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. Naruto ran over to Hinata, took her hand, and pulled her out of the room as she turned redder and redder. Gaara simply walked out. Matsuri slowly followed him sadly; Sakura patted her arm as she passed her. Soon Sakura and Saske were the only ones left._________________

_**Well isn't this gonna be interesting? I'm also gonna write what happens with the other couples too. Yeah! And the Kakuzu thing, he's just some guy I got off Narupedia.**_


	4. The Couples!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_The couples!!!!_

**Naruto/Hinata**

Naruto dragged Hinata out into the hall, stopped, and turned to her. He bushed when he saw her red face. He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Uh, hey Hinata." (In this Fanfic he's shy too) Hinata looked at her feet.

"Wa-why did you bring me out here, N-naruto-kun?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could go somewhere, well, in the school? Like to eat?" His stomach growled loudly. Hinata giggled.

"S-sure Naruto-kun." She tried to keep up with him as he practically ran down the hall, yelling "I want ramen!!!!"

*****************************************************************

**Shikamaru/Ino**

"God, Ino! How many friggen' bags do you have?" Shikamaru yelled, carrying about 8 bags while Ino simply a purse. She gasped and pulled a compact mirror out of her purse.

"I have bags under my eyes??!! NO!! I moisturize, pluck, diet, and get 9 hours of sleep! I can't!!!" She panicked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked away. Ino ran over and gripped his shoulder.

"I don't, do I?" she asked, terrified. Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"You look great, Ino." She blushed, ducking her head. She smiled and said, "Thanks, Shika!" Then she noticed he was already back inside. She slammed her car door shut and yelled, "You suck, Lazy Ass!" (They were outside getting her bags, and S. walked back in when her head was down.)

*****************************************************************

**Neji/Tenten**

Tenten glanced over her shoulder, saw Neji following her. She spun around suddenly, glaring at him.

"Why are you following me? I want to be left alone!" Tenten yelled. Neji flinched, but didn't back down.

"I was hoping to walk with you, and I wasn't going to be a third wheel with Sakura and Sasuke." Tenten rolled her eyes and shook her head. Neji sighed.

"I just want to go somewhere quiet, to think." She said. Neji smiled.

"Then I know a great place," he smiled and held out his hand. She scoffed, took a step back, and gestured for him to lead the way. He sighed again, and walked down the hall.

*****************************************************************

**Gaara/Matsuri**

Matsuri followed Gaara into the hall, and was barely able to say "Gaara?"

He glanced back at her.

"What?" He asked curtly. Matsuri flushed, and shuffled her feet.

"Can I walk with you, Gaara?" He gave a sharp nod and continued walking. She kept her head low as she hurried to catch up with him. "Where are you planning on going, Gaara?" He sighed, annoyed.

"I was going to go watch the clouds." He said simply.

"Oh, okay Gaara." He stopped and turned to her.

"Why do you keep saying my name?" he clearly annoyed. Matsuri opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was clearly flustered.

"I-I'm not sure why." She whispered. Gaara examined her face for a few seconds, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Yes I know my presence is very enchanting, but my name means panda so it's not that special." He said obviously joking. Matsuri giggled.

"I think its special." She said blushing. _Very special,_ she thought.

Gaara nodded again. Then he turned and walked off, waving his hand, and then said,"Well, I'm off." Matsuri stood watching him leave her mouth slightly open.

*****************************************************************

**Sasuke/Sakura**

Sakura turned to Sasuke, trying not to look ashamed. _I shouldn't be ashamed! I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not dating Sasuke!_ Sakura thought. _Then what do you feel so bad, hmm?_ Inner Sakura said.

"Hey." She said, nervously. (FYI, she's guilty he saw her & Sai)

"Hn." He turned away. Sakura started fuming. _How dare he make me feel guiltier!_

"What's with the 'hn-ing'?! Are you mad or something, I didn't do anything wrong!" She said angrily. He turned around and met her glare.

"Why did you let him kiss you?!" Sasuke yelled. He took a step forward.

"Why does that bother you?!" She screamed.

"It doesn't! Why didn't you stop him!?!?" They had stepped foreword several times, and they were almost right in front of each other.

"Because I like him!" Sakura exploded. Sasuke took a step back.

"_Why?"_He hissed. Without thinking, Sakura cried out

"He reminds me of you! But he won't break my heart like I know you will!" Sakura realized what she said, gasped, and ran out of the room. Sasuke stood there, unmoving and stunned.

*****************************************************************

**Naruto/Hinata**

_The kitchen_

As Naruto rummaged through the cupboards, looking for ramen for them to eat. The place was deserted; Hinata noticed when she was trying to not stare at Naruto.

"Hmm, that sucks." Naruto said, holding up one package of ramen. Then he grinned. "Well, I guess we'll share." He went over and put the package in the microwave.

"Where do you think all the teachers are?" Hinata asked, feeling more comfortable with Naruto. He shrugged as he picked up the ramen from the microwave. He sat next to Hinata at the round table in the middle of the clean kitchen. He passed her the bowl; she blushed as she ate a big portion. Naruto ate another bite, and then fed one to Hinata.

"You sure blush a lot, Hinata." Naruto said, smiling. His face became serious. "I like you, Hinata. A lot. Neji said you've liked me since forever." Hinata took a deep breath to clear her head.

"I like you too." She breathed. Suddenly, Hinata's face turned pale, and she passed out, Naruto barely able to catch her before she hit the ground.

*****************************************************************

**Shikamaru/Ino**

Ino stormed up to Shikamaru and then stomped right past.

"Ino, wait up! I can't go this fast carrying all your crap!" Shikamaru called to her. When she turned around, her eyes were flames. When Shikamaru got to her, she slapped him across the face.

"What is it? You compliment me and walk away. Then you call my stuff crap, but then why would you come along in the first place?!" Ino yelled.

"I don't know. I'm sorry Troublesome Woman." Shikamaru said, attempting to carry Ino's bags that he had dropped when she hit him by grabbing them without dropping anything else. Ino's eyes lit up.

"Are you doing this to prove yourself to me? To be all manly and all that crap?" She said. (Note: I'm writing this at 2:09 am. I feel like the crap I'm writing) He simply stared at her.

"Whatever, Ino." Shikamaru stood up and walked off, dragging her bag with his foot. Ino followed slowly, sliding her feet on the floor, not lifting them. Ino sniffed, trying not to cry.

*****************************************************************

**Neji/Tenten**

Tenten's voice was trapped in her throat as she stared at the beautiful, quiet meadow. Neji turned to her; she couldn't help notice how amazing he looked in the sunlight.

"What do you think?" he asked softly.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered. Neji smiled. Tenten gazed around her.

"How do you know about this place?" She asked shyly.

"I found it when I was wandering around. I don't think anybody else knows about it." Neji whispered.

"Why are we whispering?"

"To 'preserve' the tranquility of this meadow?"

"Good enough." Neji laughed. _He has a nice laugh_. Tenten thought. She turned to look at him; he was gazing at her too.

"I think you're more beautiful than the meadow." Neji said, his voice truthful. Tenten panicked. _Oh my God! He thinks I'm beautiful!! What do I say? That_ he's _beautiful? Do I even like him???_ She thought.

"Thank you." She said, not looking at him. "I should go back soon." Tenten said, and then hurried away. Neji silently watched her scurry away.

*****************************************************************

**Gaara/Matsuri**

Matsuri sat quietly in the library, not really doing anything, just staring out the window. The librarian, Kurenai, came over to her.

"Hey, Matsuri you look upset, hon, is there something wrong?" She asked sweetly. Matsuri sighed.

"Boy troubles." She said softly. Kurenai nodded.

"Well, whoever he is, he'll come around. You should go to the room you're staying in; I have to close the library for the week." Kurenai said, patting Matsuri on her back. Matsuri walked slowly down the hall, as she turned to corner, she saw Gaara getting a drink from the fountain. Suddenly, Mimi (Gaara's fan club president) came running up to him.

"Hey, Gaara! You look really cool today." She said, bouncing slightly. Matsuri clenched her hands and glared at Mimi. _What is she doing?_ Matsuri thought.

"What is it, Myrna?" Gaara asked in a dull tone.

"It's Mimi, Gaara-kun! I can change it if you like it better!" Mimi said happily. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Gaara-kun, stalker." Gaara said angrily. Mimi pouted and tried to cry. Matsuri accidentally giggled. They both turned and looked straight at her.

"What are you doing here, bitch!? Don't have enough life of your own that you have to spy on prettier girls?!" Mimi yelled. Gaara spun around facing Mimi.

"What did you say to her, _bitch?_" Gaara hissed. Mimi and Matsuri's jaws dropped. "You had better go, and never speak to her like that again." Mimi glared back at him.

"I don't see why you're protecting that slutty, ugly, bitch!" Mimi cried. Matsuri couldn't help it, she started crying. Gaara glanced at her, saw she was crying, and hurried over to her.

"Maggie, GO." Gaara said, wrapping his arms around a shocked Matsuri.

"MIMI!!!!" Mimi screamed as she ran down the hall. Matsuri glanced up at Gaara, who was gazing down at her, not realizing he still had his arms around her. Matsuri smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Gaara." Matsuri whispered. When she tried to wipe her eyes while still in his grasp, Gaara quickly pulled away.

"Should we go back to Hidan's classroom?" Gaara asked.

"Kay." Matsuri breathed. As they walked, Matsuri slide her hand into Gaara's.

He didn't pull his hand away.

*****************************************************************

**Sasuke/Sakura**

_What am I going to do?? I can't believe I said that to him!!!_ Sakura was hiding behind a vending machine in the hall.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke…" He was standing there, in his hunky glory. He crouched down next to her. Sakura examined his onyx eyes, seeing no trace of the smirk or teasing she had expected. "I-uh-"

"Do you really feel that way, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving hers. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Yes."

"Did I do something?" He said softly. Before Sakura knew what she was doing, she curled up in a ball, trying not to cry.

"I don't want to talk about this." Sakura choked out. Sasuke nodded and sat next to her. He put one arm around her shoulders, but she shook them off.

"Fine, I'll talk. Apparently, you like Sai. Because he reminds you of me, but in your opinion, he's less likely to break your heart. And my two –_just two_- questions for you are- Why do you mean by break your heart? And why do you think Sai is less likely to break your heart then I am?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"By break my heart I mean go out with me and then when I'm falling in love end up dumping me. I think Sai is less likely to do that because he is kinder, and…not nearly as wonderful and talented as you. And you being wonderful and talented makes me feel inferior and unworthy. Please leave me alone." Sakura said as she stood up and walked away. Sasuke only watching her go.

_________________________________________________________________

_Well there it is! I hope you liked it, review!! NO FLAMES PLEASE. Just so you know, I'm NOT EVER putting Sakura & Sai together. *Shudder*_


	5. Truth or Dare

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Truth or Dare _

_**Here's my fifth chapter! I'm dedicating this to swimgirl080, the first to review & was really nice. Luv you! ;3**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

**DEIDARA'S POV**

'_Strangely, the halls are totally deserted.'_ I thought, wandering around. I saw Karin exiting the infirmary, an ice pack on her head. She noticed me and came running over. I'm surprised the slut's cocoanut bra didn't fall off; there wasn't anything to hold it up. She bounced up to me.

"Hey. Deidei! Can you believe what Ino did to me? She's such a meenie!' Karin pouted.

"_Meenie?"_ I asked confused. She ignored me.

"Whose classroom are you in? Are you bunking with anyone? Do you wanna bunk with me and my girls?" She asked, swaying her skirt. Slut.

"I'm in the art room. I'm bunking with Sai, Choji, and Rock. And I don't think I should." I said simply.

"Oh, OK! You want to take things slow! I get it!" She winked and walked off, swaying her hips. The ice pack fell off her head. She clumsily picked it up and hurried off. I could hear footsteps. I turned and saw Tayuya glaring at Karin as she walked into the math room, looking very smexy_. 'Is she jealous?'_ I thought.

*****************************************************************

**NO ONE POV**

_Everyone is back in Hidan's classroom._

Everybody simply sat around watching a movie Sakura had chosen, since she came in first. Neji looked over at Naruto and Hinata; they were getting pretty close… (This is the way everybody was sitting)

**() =Slight gap /=right next to each other**

Naruto/Hinata ( ) Ino ( ) Shikamaru ( ) Neji/Tenten ( ) Sakura ( BIG GAP

) Sasuke ( ) Gaara ( ) Matsuri

When the movie ended, everybody turned toward each other. Deciding to end the awkwardness, Naruto said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Too much trouble…" Shikamaru said. Ino slapped his shoulder.

"You're playing!" Ino said. (Wha-cha! –Whip cracking-)

"Whatever."

"I'll play, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said softly. Naruto grinned.

"We'll play too." Tenten said, Neji was too busy staring at her.

"These two will play," Ino says, linking her arms through Sakura and Sasuke's. They looked at each other nervously. Gaara and Matsuri sat with everyone, not saying anything. They formed a big circle in the middle of the room.

"I'll go first!" Naruto said. He looked around and pointed at Neji. "Truth or Dare, Neji?"

"Dare." Naruto turned on his I pod to a salsa song.

"Dance with Tenten to this song while truth or daring the next person." Neji smirked, took Tenten's hand, and they salsa danced around the room.

"Truth or Dare?" Neji whispered to Tenten as he dipped her back.

"Dare." Tenten whispered as he spinned her close.

"Kiss me." He said as they spun out the open door. They stopped, Tenten's arms rested on his shoulders, her hands toying with his hair, Neji's hands lightly on her hips. He leaned down, and their lips met. Tenten's whole body seemed to fill with warmth. Her head became dizzy and she realized she wasn't breathing. She opened her eyes wide as she breathed deeply through her nose, and she saw Neji staring right back at her. She could feel him smile against her lips. As he gently pulled away, Tenten noticed how sexy his long hair looked and how much she wanted to touch it, and she could feel a blush crawling across her face. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek and led her back into the room. No one said anything as Tenten looked around the room.

"Hinata." Tenten said smirking.

"Uh, truth." Hinata whispered.

"Have you every kissed anyone?" Hinata's whole face turned red.

"No….." She whispered, glancing at Naruto. Ino jumped up and knocked Naruto upside the head. "You haven't kissed her yet you asshole??!!!" She yelled. Hinata looked around the group the shouted, "INO!"

"What?" Ino looked up from the unconscious Naruto.

"Truth or Dare!" Hinata said.

"Dare." Ino said a very serious look on her face.

"I dare you, to strip down to a bra and panties and go running threw the hall, and go past the gym before you come back!" Hinata said, surprising everyone.

"Fine." Ino said. She walked out the door and quickly striped down to her undies, which where lacy. When everyone came out Shikamaru didn't take his eyes off her, Tenten smacked Neji in the head and put her hand over his eyes. Hinata was slowly dragging Naruto into the hall, Matsuri was helping, Gaara had hadn't even left the room yet, he was keeping his distance from Matsuri, like Sasuke was with Sakura, who was laughing at Ino in the hall. Ino went running down the hall, much to the happiness of the basket ball team that was practicing in the gym. Ino came back into the room standing tall. She put on the long purple tee-shirt and flare jeans she was wearing. When everyone sat down she said, "Sakura."

"Dare."

"Sit in Sasuke's lap!" Ino said evilly. "For the rest of the game." (The game ends after everyone has truth or dared someone.) Sakura's face turned as red as Hinata's. Sasuke just sat there. Sakura took a deep breath and walked over to Sasuke. He crossed his legs and she gently sat in his lap and without thinking about it, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. She blushed again. Sakura looked around the group.  
"Gaara-truth or dare?" Sakura giggled.

"Dare" Suddenly Mimi came running in the room, hitting her arm on the door.

"I forgive you, Gaara!" she yelled.

"I dare you to kick her out!" Sakura said. "Gladly!" Gaara called as he ran over to Mimi, grabbed her by her collar, and then tossed her out the door. "Stay away from me and Matsuri!" he cried to her before slamming the door. Matsuri blushed like Sakura and Hinata when she heard 'Matsuri and me'. Gaara sat down on the other side of the group from Matsuri, so he was facing her.

"Naruto."

"Dare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. Gaara smirked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to piggyback Hinata into the Naruto fanclub, while you're both wearing swimsuits!" Gaara said. Sasuke and Neji burst out laughing. Naruto ran into the cupboard with his bag and like ten second later he came running out in bright orange trunks, Hinata slowly walked into the cupboard and came out wearing a soft blue bikini. Naruto's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Hinata nervously climbed on Naruto's back, and he put his hands under her knees. Naruto went running threw the hall, Hinata clinging to his back. Naruto noticed she wasn't saying anything so he tickled her legs. She burst out laughing, but she covered her mouth and tried to stop.

"You have a nice laugh Hinata!" Naruto said, laughing too. Hinata blushed. They burst through the door into the fanclub room, were all the fan girls meet. The girls were silent when they noticed Naruto.

"Hey! It's Naruto-kun!!!" Holly, the Naruto fanclub president, yelled. She waved, and then she noticed Hinata, and what they were wearing. "Oh. My. GOOOOOD!!" Holly yelled.

"Mariachi!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled throwing his fist in the air.

"Mariachi!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata yelled, doing the same. The Naruto turned and ran out. He collapsed in the hall, laughing. Hinata got off his back and sat next to him, giggling. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. She blushed. The walked back to the classroom, (Everybody had watched through the door to the fanclub room, then they walked back to Hidan's classroom before Naruto came running back out.) and sat down, still in their swimsuits. Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"I dare you to let Ino put make up on your face!" Naruto said. Sasuke's eye's widened, and he glared at Naruto.

"You where suppose to say truth or dare, Teme!" Sasuke said.

"Oh well!" Naruto said. Sakura climbed out Sasuke's lap and sat next to him, and Ino quickly put some lipstick, mascara, and eye shadow on Sasuke's face. Everyone started laughing. He looked around the group.

"Shikamaru."

"Truth, dare is too troublesome."

"What do you think of Ino?"

"Too troublesome." He said, but smirked and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The he laid down with his head in her lap, Ino giggled. He fell asleep.

"……Matsuri…." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Truth?"

"………….Why is Gaara avoiding you?" Matsuri got a terrified look on her face. _Shikamaru noticed too?!!_ Matsuri thought.

"I…..I don't know." She whispered. "Gaara, truth, why are you avoiding me?"

"It's nothing! Leave me alone!" He yelled at her. Matsuri couldn't help it, she started to cry. And that's what Kakashi walked into. Shikamaru asleep with his head in Ino's lap, Sasuke wearing makeup with Sakura in his lap, Naruto and Hinata in swimsuits, Tenten and Neji making googly eyes at each other, and Matsuri crying with Gaara glaring at her.

"What is going on here?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, just playing a game of truth or dare!" he said.

_________________________________________________________________

**Well that's the end of my 5****th**** chapter, kinda long isn't it? Hope you liked it! I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for the 6****th**** one so it might be awhile before I put a new one on.**


	6. Good Night!

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Goodnight!_

_**Here's my chapter 6! Don't worry to some people, all the couples WILL get**__**together!**_

__________________________________________________________________

**S/S**

Everyone was asleep, laying about on pillows and sleeping bags they had brought. Sakura raised her head; she had rolled off her sleeping bag and woken up. Hinata was almost invisible up a pile of blankets; Naruto and Shikamaru were snoring loudly. Ino had shoved her off the bag in her sleep, both Matsuri and Gaara were both silent, as if they were dead. Sakura got up and went out into the hall, she looked out one of the windows, and it was pitch black.

"You up early, bed-headed pinkie." A voice said behind her. Sakura jumped and turned to glare at the person.

Sasuke.

*****************************************************************

**D/K (EWWWW)**

Deidara couldn't sleep; there was some tapping noise that wouldn't go away. He got up and followed the noise; it was coming from the door. He opened it, Karin. She was standing there, grinning at him. She was wearing a short little dress thingy, whatever those lingerie things were called.

"Hi, Deidie!!" She said, waving her hand. Deidara tried not to roll his eyes.

"Yes, why did you wake me up?" he asked. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, then I have to go." He said, waving, he turned around and started to walk away. She jumped up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ahh! Get off me!" He yelled. Deidara shook her off and she fell on her butt, revealing that she was wearing a –ewewewew- _thong._ Deidara simply turned his head away and said, "Night!" He slammed the door in her face.

*****************************************************************

**N/T**

Neji sat up; something was pulling his arm and wouldn't let him go to sleep. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked up, it was Tenten. She dragged him to his feet, pulled him down the hall. He followed obediently, never taking his eyes off her. Tenten lead him outside and they gazed up at the sky, which was filled with bright, shining stars. Neji wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, and their lips met. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling lightly on his hair. When they pulled away, they still held each other in their arms. Neji smirked and scooped Tenten up bridal stile, carried her back into the classroom, and set her down on her blankets.

*****************************************************************

**S/S**

"Oh, hey…Sasuke." Sakura mumbled. He walked forward, stopping about three feet in front of her. The smirk was gone from his face.

"Sakura, are we gonna be like this around each other from now on?" He asked sadly. She bowed her head.

"I don't want it to be like this, I….I just…..I don't know." She whispered. Sasuke nodded. He slowly walked forward, and put his arms around her gently. Sakura was stiff for a few seconds, until Sasuke drew away.

"Take your time, I understand." He said sweetly. Sakura smiled at him as he walked back into the classroom. "Oh, yeah." He said turning back around, he did a little wave and said, "Good night, Pinkie!"

*****************************************************************

_**THIS IS WHAT EVERYONE WAS WEARING**_

**Hinata- white short-sleeved shirt and baby blue baggy pants.**

**Tenten- green slightly oversized tank top and green plaid shorts.**

**Ino- purple t-shirt with red heart on it and purple kapris.**

**Sakura- pink and white flower shirt with sleeves that go to her elbows and baggy pink and red plaid pants.**

**Matsuri- white pj set with light rainbow colors.**

**Naruto- white tank and orange shorts.**

**Neji- white tank and red plaid pants.**

**Shikamaru- gray pants.**

**Sasuke- black shorts.**

**Gaara- red and tan pants.**

**________________________________________________________**

_**Well there it is! I finally finished it, sorry it took so long. Please R&R! **_


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note~**_

_I'm so sry it's taking forever for me to write a new chapter. I'm totally brain dead right now, so I'm taking a break and discontinuing the story for now. SOOO SORRY. Please forgive me, I hope it won't take me too long to think of something, I have a few random ideas and I might make other one-shots though._

_THX!! PLZ DON'T BE MAD!!!!! :D:D:D:D_


	8. The Accident

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_The Accident_

_**I did it! I thought of another idea for my chapter, and I have some ideas for the eighth too. YAY!! I hope you like this one too, plz R&R.**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

**HINATA POV**

I slowly dragged myself out from under the pillows and blankets; I was wide awake and knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep. I looked at the clock, crap; it was 3 am, now what? As I sat up I noticed Matsuri standing around, staring off into space. I stood up and walked over to her.

"What are you doing, Matsuri?" She looked over at me.

"I'm not sure…" Matsuri whispered.

"How about we go and see if they have any breakfast yet?" I asked, my stomach grumbling. She smiled.

We didn't say much, just walked slowly down the hall. We came to the top of the stairs and…

*****************************************************************

**STUPID NARUTO AND GAARA FANGIRL'S CLUB ROOM- MIMI POV**

Tania noticed the funny haired girl who Naruto would hang out with, and I saw the slut who Gaara defended. We had a plan for them. We had been having an awesome no-sleeping-sleepover, and then those sluts had to ruin it by walking by, shaking their fats asses. (I SERIOUSLY want to kill the fan girls right now) So we were gonna get them hurt, not kill them, just get them out of here so we could work our magic and win over our boys.

Me and Tania snuck down the hall after them, and when they stopped at the top of the stairs, we shoved them down the stairs, and ran away.

They screamed and made oof and ow noises as they fell, we hurried away, there were people glancing in the hall already.

*****************************************************************

**GAARA POV**

I awoke first. I heard them scream, after looking around the room quickly, I saw Matsuri and Hinata were gone. Naruto, he should come too. I hurried over to the snoring lump, how had he slept through that? How had any of them slept thought it? I shook him violently, but he only mumbled about wanting more sleep, mom.

"Naruto!" I hissed. "Hinata's gone!" His eyes flew open and he jumped up, his hair sticking out. As we ran into the hall, that slut Mindy and the Naruto fanclub president, Tina-something-or-other blocked our path.

"Heeeeey!" They said in unison with very high-pitched voices. Naruto, not bothering to be polite, shoved past them, Tia followed him. When I moved to follow them, Miranda stepped up in front of me. I glared at her.

"_What do you want, Miranda?"_ I said, very annoyed.

"I'm not Miranda, silly goose." She giggled.

"OH MY GOD!! HINATA!! MATSURI!!!! GAARA, HURRY!!!" Naruto's yelled echoed throughout the hall. I shoved the bitch out of the way and ran over to the stairs.

There she lay. Broken and bleeding. I gathered Matsuri up in my arms a gently as possible. There was a cut across her forehead. Hinata was there too, Naruto was caressing her face, whispering to her. She was conscious, but didn't remember what happened.

"Gaara?" Matsuri whispered her voice hoarse. I held her close, but she just closed her eyes and was silent. I carried her slowly up the stares, ignoring the glares of fan girls or worried glances. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten gathered around me and Naruto, examining Hinata and Matsuri. Sasuke and Neji helped us carry them to the nurse's office with Sakura and Tenten right beside them, and Ino and Shikamaru right behind. We set them down on cots, and Nurse Shizune patched them up. I sat beside the cot, holding Matsuri's hand. I never left her side for the rest of the night.

_________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you guys don't despise me for that, I just came up with it at random, and finally figured out how to double space things. Don't worry though, they'll be fine, I just came up with this for something to bring Hinata and Naruto together, and Matsuri and Neji.**_


	9. Nurses Naruto and Gaara

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Nurses Naruto and Gaara_

_**I bet from the title you can figure it out. Enjoy! *o* Please feel free to send ideas for new chapters! Please R&R too!**_

_________________________________________________________________

**HINATA POV**

I felt dizzy and wanted so badly to sleep, but my eyes forced themselves open. I was glad when they did.

Naruto.

He was sitting there beside me, holding my hand. Wait, why couldn't I feel that? Hey, what IS that on my arm? My chest was numb too, and my leg, what happened to me? I tried to sit up, gasping as my bones screamed in pain. Naruto grabbed my arms and gently laid me back down.

"Lady Shizune! She's awake, and in pain!" He cried. Shizune appeared next to him, along with Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto!" I gasped. "What happened to me?!"

"You were in an accident, Hinata." Shizune said calmly.

Oh, yes, I remember, I fell, the pain, the shock…wait, Matsuri… she was there too!!! "Matsuri! Is she alright?"

"She's asleep, but fine." Naruto said.

"You need to relax hon. Go to sleep, and we'll talk more when you're better."

"I don't wanna!" I pouted, then blushed. Why am I acting like this? Shizune smiled.

"See, you're cranky, you need sleep." She said.

"Alright, but only if Naruto does too, he looks dead on his feet!" I attempted a laugh, but it hurt my chest too much. Shizune gently rubbed my forehead and shoulders until I gently fell asleep.

*****************************************************************

**GAARA POV**

Hinata had woken up, but Matsuri hadn't stirred. I was worried, even though Shizune told me that it was a good thing, she wasn't in enough pain to wake up like Hinata, and since she was resting, she would wake up sooner and longer than Hinata. But I couldn't help but worry about her. I held her hand all though the first night, not eating much of the breakfast Ino and Tenten shoved down my and Naruto's throats. Sakura and Sasuke still avoided each other, sitting with either Matsuri or Hinata, never at the same time. By 10:30 on the second day of Prom Week, I was exhausted, but I would NOT fall asleep, and risk her waking without me there.

Then at 2 in the afternoon, Matsuri stirred and opened her eyes.

"Gaara?" She whispered. I was immediately at her side. Shizune bent over her.

"How are you feeling, Matsuri?" She asked.

"I feel numb, but awake. I want some food, though." Matsuri blushed as she said that. She looked at me, her eyes soft. I smiled at her. Shizune stuck a thermometer under her tongue and went over to Hinata, who was stirring again. I gently took it from her mouth when it beeped.

101.5. Isn't that bad? I hurried over to the sink, grabbed a washcloth and rinsed it with cold water. I gently placed it on her forehead, she sighed contently.

"That feels nice, Gaara, thank you."

"You're welcome." I whispered.

"Aww, Gaara's a nurse!" Ino teased, carrying a tray of soup for Matsuri. I didn't look up; I simply took the tray, sat it in Matsuri's lap, and helped her sit up. One arm was in a sling, and the other was numb, so I gently spooned the soup in her mouth. She blushed again. Her eyes got worried.

"Gaara, you look exhausted, you need some sleep." She scolded. I smiled again, but I stayed up until she finished her food, and then I passed out beside her, my head on her arm.

**NARUTO POV**

After I finally feel asleep, I woke up to find everyone gone, Gaara asleep next to Matsuri, and Shizune passed out in a chair. I heard moans and sobs, Hinata!

I hurried over to her, she was crying in her sleep.

"Naruto! I need-something! My arm-hurts!" She cried out, her voice hoarse. I ran over to the cabinet and grabbed some Tylenol. I gave her 3 and some water, and gently rubbed her forehead, whispering comforting words. She relaxed eventually, smiling at me. "That you, Naruto-kun. I feel better now."

I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her nose, mostly because there was gauze wrapped around her head. She blushed as usual, and smiled sleepily. I lay down next to her cot on the floor, and dozed off.

*****************************************************************

**NO ONE POV**

That night, day two, Hinata and Matsuri were allowed out of the infirmary, with only small casts, Hinata had a small cast around her wrist, and Matsuri had one around her ankle. They went to sleep in the classroom and were wide awake and ready to go on the next day, day three.

_________________________________________________________________

_**Wala! Done! The next idea is blurry as usual, so please submit ideas, I have a few, but knowing me (and I do) I will end up stretching this fanfic out for several more chapters. :P Latsters!! **_


	10. Let the Games BEGIN

**CHAPTER NINE**

_Let the games begin!_

_**Like some people have suggested, I'm gonna put some extracurriculars in. Also, I'm gonna add some more Sasuke/Sakura/Sai drama. Please remember to submit ideas and reviews for me. Thx to everyone!**_

_**________________________________________________________**_

**SAKURA(Day 3)**

_Hey Konaha peeps! This is a notice for some extracurriculars that we will be having. There will be basketball, baseball, and a small council that will decide all the games and such we will have for the next several days! Sorry there isn't really a lot of stuff, but it's only for a week anyway, so you should have experience for the teams. I hope you hottie guys do well. Score lots of touchdowns and goals!!!_

_~The TOTALLY awesome MC Karin_

Sakura rolled her eyes at the poster, but signed up for the council anyway. She did NOT want Karin and her slutty friends to be the only ones to get to choose. Sakura looked around the hall, not seeing anyone. Hinata and Matsuri were being babied my Naruto and Gaara, Neji and Tenten were making out somewhere, and Ino and Shikamaru were walking around the halls together. She didn't bother to know where Sasuke was. Suddenly someone covered her eyes and said, "Guess who!"

Sakura giggled and pulled the hands off her eyes. "Stop it, Sai." She laughed.

"So what are you doing?" He asked, examining the paper, chuckling at Karin's stupidity.

_He's STILL not as hot as Sasuke. _Inner Sakura said.

God! I thought you were gone! Sakura thought.

_Nope, and seriously, what do you even see in him? Sasuke was WAY more smexy._

He's very sweet, and it doesn't matter what you think of him, Ms. Figment of my crazy mind.

_Well since we BOTH know how hot Sasuke's ass is, *hint, hint* so why don't you check out Sai's ass too, and we'll see who is better._ Sakura tried not to scoff.

Unlike you, I don't determine a guy by how hot his ass is.

_That's because Sasuke would win hands-down! Just take a quick peek before he finishes signing up for basketball!_

God! Anything to get you to shut up! Sakura thought, and quickly examined Sai's ass, which was not NEARLY as smexy as Sasuke's.

**SASUKE POV**

I was simply exploring the halls, and I turned a corner and found Sakura and Sai together. So, of course, Inner Sasuke decided to show up.

_Oh my GOD!!!!! He's with her again! You'd better make out with her soon, and prove how much hotter we are than that helmet-haired loser!_

Why the fuck! Why do you have to bother me so much and be so perverted?

_Because I am! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT HER!!!!_

I looked over at them, and he actually had a reason to scream. SHE WAS CHECKING OUT HIS ASS!!!

_Why the hell is she doing that??!!!! Our ass is WAY better!_

I ignored his comment and stormed down there to them, against my better judgment. Sakura saw me and turned away from Sai, blushing.

"Hey, Sasuke." She whispered.

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra, S-a-i." I stretched out their names, angry. Why was this pissing me off so much? I shouldn't care if she looks at other guys. But I will. I noticed Sai was writing on a paper taped to the notice board. "What's that?" I asked. A poster for extra curriculars, hmm. I shoved him out of the way and looked to see what he signed up for.

_Basketball?! Sign up for it idiot! We WILL beat him and win over Sakura!!_

I smirked and wrote my name on the list. When I turned around, Sakura was staring at her feet, and Sai was glaring me down. I glared right back at him.

"You will lose. Sakura and the games." He hissed.

"We'll see. Let the games _begin_." I growled.

_Aww, COME ON. You could be way more friggen' original!_

Way to ruin my moment asshole! I don't care how stupid I sounded! I play to WIN! I thought, determined.

*****************************************************************

(I know like NOTHING of basketball, so sorry that I'm not really gonna go into detail.)

**SAI POV**

We lost. They won. But I shouldn't be surprised. My team is Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Choji, while Sasuke got his buddies to sign up, so we were playing against him, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji. They also had a cheerleading squad, Karin and her slutty friends. But then Tenten, Ino, Matsuri, and Hinata beat them up and cheered for Sasuke's team, that was the best part of the night, especially since the sluts got beat up by girls in casts. Sakura simply sat up in the bleachers staring off into space, not even reacting when our team scored our first and only goal. She completely ignored the screaming fans as well. After the game I tried to find her in the huge crowd gathering around Sasuke's team, but I couldn't find her. But as me and my team were running away from angry fangirls, (not ours) I saw Sakura walking down towards her room, and Sasuke hurrying after her. I tried to turn towards them, but I hit a wall and was captured by the fangirls Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru got to chase after us.

*****************************************************************

**SASUKE POV**

After I won the game and made sure that Sai wouldn't get in the way, *cough, cough* I hurried after Sakura, I was so sure she would want to be with me, the winner.

"Hey! Sakura!" I called, catching up with her. She didn't seem to see me though. "Sakura." I said, gently shoving her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she flinched back. She turned to me, her eyes relaxed and I saw a strange kindness, but then her eyes hardened and she glared at me blankly.

"Yes, Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura said coolly.

"So, what did you think of the game?" I asked. She stopped and turned towards me, glaring angrily.

"What do you mean by that, Sasuke?" She hissed. I took a step back, startled.

"I won." I stated, confused. Shouldn't she be glad for me? She stepped forward.

"And, why should I care about that?" Sakura complained.

"I…I um…I don't-"

"Don't what? Just say it Sasuke!"

"I thought, we both thought…"

"Thought what?" Her voice was barely over a whisper, I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her what Sai and I had been planning?

"We thought that the winner would win you!" I blurted out. Sakura's eyes widened and then flashed red. She stepped forward again, not speaking.

"Sasuke Uchiha…why the HELL do you two think I'm just some _prize_ you can win over! I am NOT going to be won over by a stupid game! Right now, I'm not interested in either one of you!" She yells and storms away. _(Female crowd cheers as she leaves.)_ I don't move for several moments.

Sai lost. I lost. Sakura won, but what?

_________________________________________________________________

_**Wala! I finished it quicker than I thought. Sorry the other one wasn't very long, for all you S/S people, this is just more of the drama. I plan to add another chapter around the Friday after the next one, maybe sooner ;3. Please R&R…..hoped you liked it….. (Broken record) Bu-bye!**_


	11. Sakura will you

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Sakura? Will you…_

_**Here's my 10**__**th**__** chapter, hope you like it! Plz R&R….blahblah. This one is gonna be pretty long YAY.**_

_________________________________________________________________

**NO ONE POV-**_**Hidan's classroom**_

When Sakura woke up in between Matsuri and Hinata, (as far away from Sasuke as possible) Ino suggested that they all watch a movie that night. None of the guys were awake yet, so they waited. Gaara was the only one who got up by himself, Sakura 'accidentally' knocked him off his mat onto the floor when she was going over to her bag, Tenten sat on Neji's chest, Ino kissed Shikamaru's forehead, and then hit Naruto upside the head.

"What the hell was that for, Ino?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, teme." Sasuke mumbled, still lying on the floor. Sakura refused to notice how hot his hair looked all messed up. Naruto glared at them and pulled the blushing Hinata closer.

"What is this about anyway?" Neji asked.

"I was wondering if anybody wanted to watch a movie with us tonight?" Ino said, leaning against Shikamaru, who was still half asleep.

"We are." Tenten said, sitting in Neji's lap so he wouldn't protest against the movie.

"Are you going to watch it?" Naruto asked Hinata, she nodded. "Then I will too."

"I suppose I have to watch this, right Blondie?" Shikamaru asked dully. Ino hit him upside the head and nodded.

"I don't want to." Gaara said simply, and then left with his bag. Matsuri stared at the ground.

"I don't want to either, sorry Ino." She mumbled.

"What are you gonna do, Sakura, Sasuke? Ino asked them. Sakura glared at Sasuke, but didn't say anything.

"What are we watching?" Sasuke asked.

"We can vote on it later." Ino responded.

"I guess so…" Sakura whispered.

"Me too." Sasuke said simply, staring down Sakura. She turned her head away, grabbed her bag, and dragged Hinata and Matsuri out with her.

*****************************************************************

**GAARA POV**

When I walked out of the classroom to change in the bathroom, I crashed into something that smells like really bad perfume.

"What the-"

"Omigod!!! Gaara, its YOU!!!!"

Cindy. Or something.

"What do you want, Cindy?" I asked, and then I noticed her slutty friend, Karin.

"It's MIMI, Gaari-kins!!" She giggled. Karin giggled too.

"So anyway, what are you doing today? Wanna go out with me? I KNOW you do." The slutbag bounced slightly.

"Nope." I said and walked off.

"What, you mean you're STILL not done with that slutty, bitch Matsuri?" She called after me. I froze and turned around, very pissed.

"What did I tell you about calling her that?" I hissed. She didn't say anything for awhile; she just smiled stupidly at me.

"Do you wanna kiss me?" She asked. I stared at her for a few seconds.

"What. The. HELL. You BITCH, why would I want to kiss you, slutbag!" I yelled at her, suddenly, Sakura, Hinata, and Matsuri appeared. They had seen the whole thing. Sakura stepped forward, glaring daggers. Karin glared right back.

"Well, well, it's the slutbag who stole my Sasuky-poo from me." Karin said.

A look of surprise passed over Sakura's face, then humor. But then her eyes darkened angrily.

"Didn't you say you didn't like him anymore, and you were sticking with Deidara?" Hinata pointed out. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Please, if you could have them both, why wouldn't you?" She laughed.

I stepped back, Sakura looked ready to beat the shit out of her, but then a look of calm relaxed her features.

"You know what, Karin-the-slutbag, you can have them both!" Sakura whispered. "And, if you weren't SO stupid, you would get out of this uninjured, BUT, you insulted Matsuri, you are going DOWN."

And, with that, Sakura attacked both Karin and um……what's-her-face.

*****************************************************************

**SAKURA POV**

After I beat both the sluts up, I went with Hinata and Matsuri to change in the bathroom. Gaara didn't say anything, not even when Matsuri walked up beside him. What's with him? He is so kind to her, and then he gives her the cold shoulder. I help Hinata into her shirt and Matsuri into her jeans. I put on a light blue blouse and pale jeans. Hinata wore a black long sleeved shirt and a white tee over it that said I love foxes. Matsuri wore a jean jacket over a plain light brown and dark brown stripped tee and jean skirt. We went back to the classroom; Gaara was already back, wearing a black shirt with a picture of a panda and baggy jeans. Tenten and Neji were making out, still in their pjs.

"Shika, what should we watch?" Ino asked him, they where sitting by a huge pile of DVDs.

"I don't know…………." He mumbled.

I went over and sat next to her, making sure to not look at Sasuke and his ripped skinny jeans and tight tank top.

_GOD! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO smexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I ignored my perverted inner and sat down with Ino and Shikamaru, and we spent several hours looking through the disks.

*****************************************************************

**NO ONE POV 6pm**

"Hey lets go eat dinner!" Ino said, after they had finished picking out what we would watch. Shikamaru stood up and stretched, much to the enjoyment of Ino.

Gaara and Matsuri were reading in the library, Hinata had taken another nap and was barely awake, and Tenten were making out again somewhere. Naruto had gone into the halls to run around, and for some reason, Sasuke had sat in the corner listening to music and reading, and occasionally looking at Sakura.

"Alright, let's go." Sakura said, standing up. Ino helped the sleepy Hinata to her feet. As she was walking out the door, Sasuke came up right behind her. She glared back at him and turned away.

"Sakura."

She stopped, they were in the middle of the hall, and Ino and Shikamaru were still in the classroom with Hinata. She turned and faced him. Keeping her face down, she replied, "Yes? What is it?"

"Why….um…how….do you um….." He stuttered out. How should I ask her this?? He desperately asked his inner.

_How the hell should I know??!!_

I don't know! I don't know how to ask her this without pissing her off!

Sakura glared at him again when he didn't say anything. "Whatever Sasuke, ask me when you grow some brain cells or something!" And, again, she stormed off.

Sakura went in to the commons for dinner, there were some people there sitting at their tables. Matsuri, Tenten, Neji, and Gaara were already at their usual table. She went to the food line and got some pizza. Naruto and Hinata came in after she had sat down.

"So what are you gonna have Naruto?" Hinata asked him.

"Ramen!" He said happily, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll have that too."

Back at the table, Sakura was checking out what everyone else got. Matsuri had a turkey wrap, Gaara had sushi, Ino had a salad, and Shikamaru had nachos. Suddenly Sai came up and sat down beside her, his plate full of fries.

Everyone at the table stopped talking.

"Hey, Sakura." Sai said, smiling at her.

"Sai." She said simply, and then turned away. Everyone else gave him the cold shoulder. Hinata and Matsuri wouldn't look at him either. Suddenly Sasuke appeared.

"Go away, Sai." He said angrily. Sai gave him a death glare and didn't move.

"No, you can't make me move!"

"You're only sitting here to be with Sakura, and she doesn't want you here either!" Sai flinched back, and turned to Sakura.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, it is, I don't want either of you here, so just go sit with you're friends, Sai." Sakura said quietly. He stood up and walked away, as if in a daze.

Sasuke sat down next to her, he had pizza too. She didn't look at him, Sakura kept her head down as she ate.

"Sakura, I grew some brain cells and-" He started.

"Not now, Sasuke."

"Yes now." He said firmly, he took her wrist and lead her out the door of the commons.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, snatching her hand away. "What is it that's so important?" Sasuke took a deep breath, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Sakura," He said slowly. "Will you…."

"Yes?! What is it already?" She said impatiently.

"Will you……..Go to the prom with me?"

**________________________________________________________**

**Ta-DA!! I decided to and that with a little suspense. I'll have Sakura answer the question in the next chapter, but I want to focus more on Tenten and Neji, and Gaara and Matsuri. This was my longest chapter I think, 7 pages! Next up, ch. 11!!!!!!!**


	12. The Sleepover

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_A Sleepover_

_**I know how a bunch of you wanted me to have her say yes, but I wanted to add to the drama sry. This isn't really gonna focus on S/S, mostly the other couples, and I'm probably going to make this pretty long. Plz don't be made, review and yada, yada.**_

_________________________________________________________________

**SAKURA POV**

Oh, my, GOD. Sasuke just asked me to the PROM. I was thinking or going stag, and now he just asked me……..to the PROM. Wait, why should I even CARE??!! He was a total asshole and now he just suddenly asks me, TO THE PROM!!!! What the hell is wrong with him! There is NO way I'm gonna go.

"No." I said simply. "I will NOT go with you, Sasuke."

He simply looked at me, dumbstruck.

"Now, if you don't MIND, I'd like to get back to my pizza." I said angrily, not bothering to listen to whatever stupid response he would have come up with. I stormed off down the hall, not looking back.

(Same female crowd cheers again.)

*****************************************************************

**THE CLASSROOM**

After lunch, the girls crowded around in the classroom, the guys had been sent outside to practice so the girls could talk. When they sat down, Sakura said, "Sasuke asked me to the prom." In a simple and I-don't-care-that-he-asked-me way.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Ino yelled.

"HE DID!!!!!!????????" Tenten screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!!" Matsuri cried.

"WHEN!!!??" Even Hinata was screaming.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed to each of them as she answered their questions. "Yes, he asked me, when he pulled me into the hall during lunch-"

"I should have known! You both looked kinda pale and surprised, although you looked pretty pissed." Ino interrupted.

"That's because I said no." Sakura said angrily. Suddenly, Tenten and Ino pounced on her, screaming about her answer.

"WHY-"

"THE-"

"FUCKING HELL-"

"DID YOU SAY-"

"NOOOO???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino finished, shaking Sakura's head and shoulders.

"BECAUSE!! HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!! HE NEVER WILL STAY WITH ME!" Sakura cried out. Ino and Tenten slowly crawled off her.

"Why, why would you think that, Sakura?" Hinata asked softly. Matsuri came over and put her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"He definitely likes you Sakura! He never showed any interest in any girl but you." Matsuri said.

"Forehead…" Ino said softly, without words for once. Sakura kept her head down, not looking at anyone, feeling horrible about herself.

"He wouldn't stay with me; he could have ANY girl in the school, so why would he pick me?" Sakura asked.

"That, is the," Ino said slowly, her voice strong and determined, "BIGGEST LOAD OF SHIT I have ever heard!!"

"Yeah!" agreed Tenten. "He wouldn't bother showing any interest in you if he didn't totally want you! We all know that his whole family is all about commitment forever and crap!"

Sakura tried not to cry, _Inner? Have I made a huge mistake? Should I have said yes? I'm so confused!_

_**Well, I can tell you are very upset and need guidance, and my answer is-YES!!!!!!! YOU MESSED UP HUGE BIG TIME!!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST REALIZE THAT HE LIKES YOU! AND YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM HIM JUST BECAUSE YOUR SCARED! NOW, DO YOU LIKE HIM!??!**_

…_.yes… I do…_

_**LOUDER!!!!**_

…_.YES, I DO…._

_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!**_

_I LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!!! _

_**RIGHT!!!!!!!!**_

Sakura turned to her friends, a slow smile on her face. They had all been a big help, but who'd of thought that her perverted inner would finally make her realize how she felt?

"Guys? I…know I messed up, and I need to get him back, I want him to ask me again, so I know that he doesn't hate me now." Sakura said softly.

"Don't worry Forehead; we'll get you two back on your love boat! But we will need some time to plan it out in private." Ino said happily.

"I know what to do about that!" Tenten said. She stood up and hurried outside to the guys. "HEY!!!" She yelled and immediately they stopped playing, while trying to ignore how hot Neji looked when he was so sweaty, she said, "The girls are having a sleepover, no boys! You will all just have to bunk somewhere else, that's all!" She called as she ran away before they could respond.

*****************************************************************

**THE BASKETBALL COURTS**

"What the hell! Neji go tell your girlfriend that she can't just kick us out of the room!" Sasuke yelled at Neji as Tenten ran away. He didn't pay any attention; he was busy staring at Tenten.

"God, Sasuke, why are you so pissed today? Ever since you dragged Sakura out in the hall you get pissed so easily!" Naruto asked him. "We can just get a room somewhere else."

"It will be troublesome, but you don't have to yell at Naruto." Shikamaru said, lying on the ground staring at the trees. Sasuke turned away, not looking at them.

"Nothing." He said, and then stormed off. The guys didn't follow; asking him what was wrong would only make it worse. They practice some more, and then went inside to get their things and find an empty room.

(They had to bunk with the nerdy outcasts though, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji, Sai was off somewhere –I feel to lazy to come up with another reason-)

*****************************************************************

**THE CLASSROOM**

The girls sat around in their pjs, planning how to get Sasuke to ask Sakura again, she had just told them how she had responded to Sasuke when he asked her. Ino slapped her forehead.

"GOD, Sakura! Why did you have to be sooo bitchy to him?" Ino complained.

Sakura looked down at the ground, hating how stupid it was for her to say no. "I know, I should have said yes, whatever. Let's forget about that, this is a sleepover! Let's have fun!" She said, trying to sound cheery. Hinata could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Yeah, we should do something fun while the guys aren't here, their coming back at 9 am right? So let's DO something!" Hinata said.

"Dress up?" Matsuri giggled, thinking the idea was ridiculous.

"YEAH!! I call doing makeovers! It will be a little fashion show!!" Ino yelled.

So they all got makeovers, Ino did their hair and makeup, and she and Sakura picked out clothes from their closets for everyone to wear. Tenten wore a light silky pink dress that reached just above her knees, had spaghetti straps, and showed off her curves, pink heels, (yes, Ino brought heels and dresses to a school thing) pale pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and her hair was down in soft curls. ("Let's see if he can keep his eyes off of you with this on!" Ino giggled) Hinata wore a long blue and white flower design shirt that almost covered up her short jean shorts, light blue makeup, her hair with the front part of it pulled back into a short ponytail, and cute white tennis shoes. Sakura wore a plain black tee shirt with a red heart in the middle, ("Show him you forgive him, hint hint!" Matsuri said when she showed it to Sakura) tight dark skinny jeans, black converse, blush and lip gloss, and her hair straightened and down. Matsuri had to have long pants to hide her cast, which was NOT cute, according to Ino, so she wore very long blue jeans that would drag on the floor, ("If you're jeans have to be so long, which they do, then you need to have a very long top too!" Ino exclaimed) a very cute, very long sleeved gray shirt, blush, lip gloss, eye shadow, and plain gray shoes. Her hair was put into adorable pigtails. (Not really girly ones, cute and curly looking) Ino wore a tiny (But not slutty) purple tank top and shorts that went to her knees, flip-flops, purple makeup, and her hair was down with a few tiny braids. The girls decided to wear their outfits the next day, (Tenten will put on very tight black kapris under her dress) then they changed back into their pjs, and had another fun idea, prank the guys.

*****************************************************************

**SHINO, CHOUJI, AND KIBA**'**S ROOM- 2 AM**

It was several hours before the girls thought of something that they could do to prank they guys, plan it out, get what they needed, and wait for all of them to fall asleep.

Just like in the movie the Parent Trap, the girls threw toilet paper everywhere; Tenten even wrapped some around Shino's head. Then they each picked a guy and sprayed whipped cream on him, Ino made a giant pyramid on Shikamaru's chest, then flattened it, smearing whipped cream all over his arms and chest. Tenten coated Neji's legs in it, and put some on his face, making a mustache. Hinata completely covered Naruto, everything put his nose, eyes and mouth was hidden under whipped cream. Matsuri smeared some in Gaara's hair, and even made a dress out of it, with thin straps and 'heels'. Sakura's was the best though, she made a coconut bra and hula skirt for Sasuke, she had brought make up so she smeared lip stick and eye shadow on him.

They also drew on Shino, Chouji, and Kiba's faces. When they were done, they ran out giggling, and then passed out on their sleeping bags.

*****************************************************************

**SAME ROOM- 7 AM**

Shino was the first to wake up. "OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!???"

Naruto sat up right away, the dry cream popping and cracking. He screamed and yelled…then burst out laughing, as everyone woke up and sat up, Naruto would laugh harder. When Sasuke the last one to wake up looked up, Naruto fell on his side, rolling in the whipped cream. Sasuke looked down at himself.

"Wow Sasuke! You sure do make an UGLY girl!" Naruto choked out.

A smirk went across Sasuke's face when he noticed the signatures on the ground in whipped cream. Right next to him, Sakura's beautiful signature was there. "No way, Gaara is a way uglier girl than me."

"You do know we are gonna get them back right?" Neji said.

"Oh yes, yes we are." Sasuke said, smiling evilly.

_________________________________________________________________

_**Well, that was LONG. I hope you liked it and you're not mad that I didn't have Sakura say yes. I might have made that list of what they were wearing to long and boring sry. Anyway, plz review, any and all ideas are welcome! **_

_**~Jamie**_


	13. Prom Invites

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_Prom Invites_

_**Ok, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I'm taking so long to update, I was having writer's block again. Anyway, because I have been really making this more a S/S than the others, I'm gonna skip them in this chapter, focus on the other couples, and I'll do the prank thing in the next chapter. Hope you like this and I'll try not to ramble on about stuff and yada, yada. Plz R&R!! DO IT!!! *Eyes readers evilly***_

_________________________________________________________________

**NEJI/TENTEN**

**NO ONE POV- Day 5**

After the guys had cleaned themselves up and made it back to the classroom, Neji decided to go out for a walk in the gardens by the school. He liked how peaceful and quiet it was out there, he was relaxing under a tree when Tenten came up to him and sat next to him, kissing his cheek.

"So what did you think of your um… mustache and hairy legs?" She giggled, leaning up against him. He could pretend to be mad like Sasuke was, but he looked down at her as she leaned against his shoulder, and decided not to bother. He tugged lightly on her hair buns and said, "Eh. It could have been worse, like with Gaara or Sasuke." They laughed together. Neji stared lovingly at Tenten, _She's so beautiful, _he thought. He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her gently, then more forcefully, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth. They made out for a few more minutes, until Tenten was sitting in his lap. Neji wrapped his arms around her and they stared at blossoms blooming in the trees. Right then, he realized that now was the perfect time, the prom was two days away, it was so beautiful out, she was sitting in his lap, they were gazing at each other now, it was perfect.

"Tenten?"

"Yes, Neji?"

"Will you….would you...Uh…"

She looked at him, confused. Neji took a deep breath and said,

"Tenten, will you go to the Prom with me?"

(And YES I did have to make it really dramatic like that and have it out all by itself) Her eyes widened and she smiled a huge grin. "Yes!! Yes of course, Neji!!" She cried and wrapped her arms around his neck; he put his arms around her waist, smiling happily. They continued to watch the blossoms and talk about little random things.

*****************************************************************

**SHIKAMARU/INO**

**NO ONE POV**

Shikamaru was snoozing on his sleeping bag when Ino came into the classroom looking for Sakura.

"Hey, Lazy Ass, where is Sakura?" She asked, poking him. He snorted in his sleep, _Cute!_ She thought and giggled. Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at her, her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, strands framing her beautiful face.

"What is it Blondie?" He asked, reaching up and fiddling with her hair. Ino blushed and tried to fix her hair. "No, don't. It looks cute the way it is." She giggled again and turned her head away. "You really should loosen up more, Ino" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"That coming from Mr. Sleep All Damn Day!" She said, clearly the loosen up thing hit a nerve.Shikamaru sighed.

"_Troublesome women…."_ He mumbled to himself. "So what is it that you wanted anyway?" He asked her.

"Do you know where Sakura is?"

"No. Now, _how _was that worth waking me up?" Shikamaru grumbled. Ino rolled her eyes again. "Why do you want to find her anyways?" Ino's eyes widened. She couldn't tell him, she was going to help with The Plan to Win Back Sasuke, _Shikamaru_ _can't know about it!_ She thought.

"Nothing." She said too quickly.

Shikamaru smirked and lay back down. "Well, if you don't want to tell me, then Ill just go back to sleep."

"No!" she yelled. "I was wondering…um…"

He looked up with a knowing smile.

"If I would ask you to the prom? Which I am, by the way."

Her eyes glowed and she squealed, "YES!!!!!!YES!!!!! EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! YES!!! OHMIGOD!!!! I HAVE TO GET A DRESS, MAKEUP, PEDICURE, MANICURE, AND A RIDE!!!"

"Ino, Ino!" Shikamaru said. "You don't have to do all that stuff, you look beautiful just like this."

She blushed and smiled a teary-eyed smile. "Oh, thank you Shikamaru, but I want to look _perfect._" Ino said determinedly. He laughed and opened up his arms. Ino leaned forward and they kissed several times.

*****************************************************************

**NARUTO/HINATA**

Hinata was reading in the library alone when she got Tenten and Ino's texts.

**INO: **_OMGOMGOMGOMG!!!! S ASKED ME TO THE PROM!!_

**HINATA: **_Sasuke???!!!_

**INO: **_NO! That would B horrible!!!! SHIKAMARU DID!!! EEEEE!!!!!!_

**HINATA: **_ That is great!!! _

**TENTEN: **_HINATA!!!!!!! NEJI JUST ASKED ME TO THE PROM!!_

**HINATA: **_OMG! S just asked I!!!_

**TENTEN: **_SASUKE??!!_

**HINATA: **_NO Shikamaru! This is so cool! U both got asked!_

**HINATA: **_T got asked 2!!!!!!!_

**INO:**_ Neji??!_

**HINATA:**_ yes!_

**INO:**_ EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Hinata?"

Hinata gasped, surprised, and looked up from her phone.

Naruto.

"Ye-eah?" She asked, nervously. He blushed and looked at the floor.

"Uh…watcha doin?" He said softly, scratching the back of his head.

"Texting…I-ino and Tenten."

"Oh, um….about what?" He shuffled his foot. Hinata blushed. _Is he nervous too?_

"Tenten and Ino got asked to the prom." She whispered.

"OK, that's great." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Why am I suddenly so nervous around her?? _"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"I came to ask you something…."

Her eyes widened hopefully _could it be…?_

"Will you…um... (Deep breath) teach me how to cook ramen in the cafeteria? The lunch ladies aren't there." He smiled his stupid smile, mentally smacking himself for chickening out. Her face fell.

"Yeah...Sure…Ok." She mumbled sadly. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and followed the blonde dumbass to the lunchroom.

_________________________________________________________________

_**Ha! Betcha thought he was gonna ask her too! I just randomly decided to have him chicken out; Hinata can't be the only shy one! The next chapter will have the prank stuff/Gaara Matsuri stuff, sry still no S/S yet! Hope you liked this chapter and I probably won't update for awhile and it might not be that long when I do sry. PLZPLZPLZPLZ R&R!!!!**_


	14. Sasuke & Sakura never?

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_Sasuke + Sakura…never???_

**Again, SOOOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOO sry for the long update break!!!!!!! I SWEAR I'll be updating everything sooner!! This story is going to be wrapped up in a few chapters, like 3 or 4, and then I'll focus on my other stories, so check them out plz!! I am really losing ideas for this story, so I'm dropping some of the things out, like the pranking. Plz tell me what you think! Don't hate me for not updating!!!!**

**~Jamie**

_________________________________________________________________

**NO ONE POV- Hidan Classroom**

Neji was still out with Tenten, watching the sunset, and Naruto was eating with a very shy and upset Hinata, but the other boys were back in the classroom, the other girls together screaming.

"Don't you guys think we should prank the girls?" Sasuke asked as they sat around in the dull classroom.

Shikamaru yawned, "Not really, I mean, come on. Other than you, Neji and Gaara, we all are going to the prom with the girls. We don't want to piss them off now, and have to deal with the slutty bitches, and I really don't want to lose Ino."

Sasuke glared at him but didn't say anything.

"It would have been fun, but…" Gaara trailed off. Even though he hadn't asked anyone, (*cough, cough, Matsuri*) he didn't want to annoy the girls.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru sighed as he started to fall asleep. Then suddenly he realized. He had asked Ino to the prom.

_Oh...My…GOD…..I really asked her??!?! There's no way I'll fall asleep knowing tha-…zzzzz….._

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Shikamaru, and wordlessly stormed out of the room. He didn't know why, but he felt he HAD to get back at the girls…at Sakura…

He opened the door and stepped out into the hall...

And crashed right into Karin…

Today she was wearing a ripped skinny jeans and a tiny white tank top that was totally see through. (Not that he was looking on purpose)

"Hizaroo!!" (Don't ask) She squealed, trying to hug him. "You look cute in your jean jacket and black jeans! But what are you wearing under the jacket?" Karin tried to open the jacket, but he swatted her hands away. He was not going to let anyone see the broken red heart on his plain white tee. (See? Sakura isn't the only heart-broken one.)

Sasuke easily went past her and ran outside. Now he was extremely pissed at Karin too.

_There is no reason to be mad at Gaara and Shikamaru, they are right._ He thought.

He went over to his favorite part of the school, a small forest hidden behind the building. It had a small pond (lake, swamp, whatever the term is) and it was so quiet and peaceful. He leaned up against his favorite tree, a tall very dark one.

Without really thinking, he pulled out his pocket knife and carved something into the tree.

_**S+S**_

_**I'll Love You**_

_**Forever**_

*****************************************************************

**KARIN POV-BEHIND A TREE**

Love? LOVE?? _**LOVE???**_

He LOVES her?

There is no friggen way!

He like, totally, loves me!

He can't!

Who am I suppose to marry and make do everything for me so I, like, never have to do, like, anything??

I am, like, totally NOT gonna let this happen! I'm gonna go right over there and make him, like, totally LOVE ME!!!!!!

*****************************************************************

**SAKURA POV-SAME POND (swamp/lake thing)**

I knew that this place was Sasuke's favorite to go. I had followed him here before, but never worked up the nerve to say anything to him. I came out to the pond, I didn't know he was there; I just had this feeling…

So when I showed up and saw him carving something in a tree, I hid behind a tree and stayed silent. Suddenly I heard someone coming, and I didn't want to get caught spying on Sasuke, so I ran away to the other end of the pond. I couldn't see Sasuke or the pond from behind huge pine tree I was under.

*****************************************************************

**NO ONE POV -SASUKE -HIS FAVORITE TREE**

Sasuke leaned up against the tree and read over and over what he had carved.

_Love…I…love...her?_ He thought slowly. A soft smile appeared on his face.

_I do. I do love her!_

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIEEEE POOOOO!!!!!" A high-pitched squeal came from behind a large oak.

Karin.

_Damn it!_ He turned around to glare at her. "What is it?"

She looked at the tree and Sasuke blushed. He stepped in front of it, blocking her view. Karin giggled and batted her eyelashes in a way that looked like she thought it looked sexy.

"Why did you put 'S' silly goose? It should be 'S+K'" She said, bouncing and pointing at the carving. Sasuke did my best to not smack her upside the head, and tried to get past her.

Suddenly, in a desperate attempt, she lunged at him, wrapped her arms around his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. (She tried to kiss him on the lips, but he was able to keep her lips slightly away)

**SAKURA POV-BEHIND SAME TREE FROM BEFORE**

I hadn't heard anything for awhile, so I went back over where I could see Sasuke. Then I saw her.

Karin.

Standing there next to him.

Clearly flirting with him.

I could feel the jealousy taking over me. _HOW DARE THAT BITCH!!!!!!_ Inner Sakura yelled. For once I agreed with her, and then I realized something.

Sasuke isn't mine.

I can't claim him, we aren't going out. Or going to the prom together.

Because I said no.

Karin pointed at the tree and giggled. Sasuke started to walk around her, or away from her, or towards her?? I couldn't tell from this distance.

But then suddenly, she leapt at him, and kissed him.

I couldn't take it.

I gave a startled gasp, and ran away. Out of the wooded area, and into the school, and then I crashed into someone, I was already crying, so I tried to get away, but strong, thin arms wrapped around me. I looked up at who ever was holding me.

Sai.

"Thank you." I whispered, and buried my face in his shirt.

*****************************************************************

**SASUKE POV-SAME PLACE AS BEFORE**

I quickly shoved the slutty bitch away from me and stepped back. I glared at her and before I could stop myself, I started yelling at her.

"You STUPID BITCH?!?! WHAT THE HELL was that FOR?!! I DON'T like you! Get that though your stupid fucking empty head!!!!!! Leave ME ALONE I HATE you!!!!! I LOVE SAKURA NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura.

_**Sakura!**_

_I have to find her! I can't lose her! If she doesn't want to go to the prom with me, I'll take my time and win her over sometime! I will NOT lose the best damn thing that has ever happened to me!_Without another word, I ran past the silent slut, whose mouth was hanging open, and I ran as hard and fast as I could. But when I made it to the doors, I froze. I could see her in there, with Sai. He had his arms around her and her face was buried in his chest. I didn't move.

_I lost her……_

That's all I could think.

_The BEST damn thing in my life…._

_Gone._

I turned back around, and went to the other entrance to go back to the classroom.

No matter how many times I looked back, she wasn't there.

_________________________________________________________________

**I'm so sorry guys!! Now I get what I must be losing people for! I looked over some of my other chapters, and I keep leaving things out! Like I said I would focus on G/M and the pranks, but I completely forgot about them and went on about something else. SOOOO SRY. I ALWAYS do that. I don't know how not to. I might try fixing up the chapters when I finish the story, so plz don't give up on me!!!!!!!**

**~Jamie**

**PS: Sry for the cliffhanger, I know some people hate that, but I'll update as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. I'll Wait For You

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_I'll Wait For You_

_**Aww thank you everyone who reviewed/put this on their favorites/put this on alert. Anything that shows you are reading helps! This next chapter is gonna be whatever I come up with as I'm writing it. BTW I'm listening to a bunch of songs on iTunes, so that's where the songs are going from. Enjoy! Tell people! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ADD TO FAVORITES/ALERT ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_________________________________________________________________

**NO ONE POV- SASUKE IN COMPUTER LAB- 3:45pm**

After he had seen Sakura and Sai, Sasuke didn't want to go back and have to deal with Naruto and those guys asking him about her, so he went to the computer lab, but he didn't know why. The prom was in, what, two days? He was running out of time, no wait, he WAS out of time, and no matter how many times he wished it, it was obvious, Sakura was with Sai.

_So then why am I here?_ He thought. Then suddenly he had a sweet, romantic, (and fairly unrealistic and probably never going to happen to me) and awesome idea. He sat down at one of the computers and got to work.

*****************************************************************

**NO ONE POV-HIDAN CLASSROOM-4pm**

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screeched.

"HOW DARE HE KISS SLUTTY MCBITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten roared.(Thx to Gaaragrrl, which is where Slutty McBitch came from)

Sakura had just finished telling them about it, the only one who hadn't heard was Matsuri, because she was off somewhere. "Guys, I don't want you to do anything…the thing is…I just want a clean break. I'm moving on."

"To who??!?!" Hinata asked.

"Sai. Right after I stopped crying and he asked if I was ok…-"

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED??!?!?!?" Ino said, practically jumping in her lap.

"He-he asked me to the prom."

"OH."

"MY."

"FRIGGEN."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WAIT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?" Hinata yelled, jumping at her.

"I-I said I needed to think about it…"

*****************************************************************

**MATSURI AND GAARA NO ONE POV- HALLWAY-4:30 pm**

Matsuri was hurrying to the classroom to talk to the girls, Matsuri had been on the other side on the school and hadn't gotten their texts until a half hour after they sent it to her. Suddenly she saw Gaara coming inside the school from the basketball court. He was all sweaty and his hair was stuck to his head. (That's for you GG!!!) Matsuri blushed when he looked over at her.

"Hello Matsuri."

"Hi Gaara." They started walking down the hall making small talk. Suddenly Gaara's fan girl Mimi (no offense to anyone named Mimi!!) came up to them.

"HIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed. Gaara rolled his eyes and Matsuri glared jealously at her. "Watcha doin tonight Gaari-boo??"

"Nothing with you, Marianne."

Suddenly she snapped. Her eyes got wide and her face turned red. She started screaming at them and waving her arms around.

"IT IS MIMI!!!!!!!!!!! GOD! YOU HAVE LIKE, TOTALLY NEVER GOT IT RIGHT!! WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING IT UP?! AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HANGING OUT WITH THIS SLUTTY LOSER?!?!?!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, pointing at Matsuri.

Gaara's face turned as red as his hair.

He looked as if he wanted to smack her. He even raised his clenched fist, but Matsuri gently lower his hand, whispering not to bother. He sighed and then said, "Whatever…You had better know, that I have NEVER liked you!" His face was getting red again. "I DO NOT like you!!!!! I love _Matsuri_ way more than I remotely like you!"

Matsuri gasped.

_LOVE? He LOVES me?? _Her eyes widened and her mouth was hanging open. She could tell that Mimi was thinking the same thing. Suddenly Mimi stormed off, pretending to dry and trying to shake her bony ass at Gaara as she ran.

Matsuri turned to Gaara.

"Gaara…?" She whispered.

"Later." He said stiffly and walked away. (And BTW cuz I would be thinking this, he doesn't mean we'll talk about it later, he means later as in bye)

Matsuri watched him and stood there for about two minutes before bursting into tears and running down the hall.

*****************************************************************

**NO ONE POV SASUKE AND SAKURA-LIBRARY- 5pm**

Sakura had finally been able to get away from the girls so she went to the library for some quiet. When she got there, she saw a beautiful, romantic seen.

Several rose petals of several mixed shades were spread out over the floor.

The chairs and tables were pushed back and there was a single table in the middle of the petals had an I-Pod and speakers.

Softly lit candles were creating a gentle glow so that when she stepped forward she could see a note sitting next to the I-Pod. In fancy, flowery script, her name was written on the outside. She opened it slowly. A thousand thoughts were going though her head, but when she saw what was written, she froze and couldn't think at all.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I know I may have already lost you to Sai.**_

_**And I don't blame you.**_

_**I was a complete ass to you, and then**_

_**suddenly asked you to the prom without ever apologizing.**_

_**But I wanted to know that I didn't let you get away **_

_**Without knowing how I really feel about you.**_

_**Now please press play on the speakers,**_

_**And stop reading after this, but continue **_

_**When the play list is over please.**_

_**This is how I really feel about you.**_

_**~Sasuke~**_

With shaking fingers, Sakura pressed play and the first song started.

It was "Broken" by Amy Lee and Seether.

_Aw, he's really that sad without us?_ Inner Sakura said.

The next ones, "The Reason" by Hoobastank and "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse brought tears to her eyes.

It wasn't a very long list; there were only two more songs on it. Sakura almost couldn't breathe when she heard the next one.

"I'm Gonna Make You Love Me" by Play. It was kinda childish, but she loved it. It was much more like the very sweet side of Sasuke that Sakura loved, yes LOVED, about him. And then the last one… (This one I'm actually putting the lyrics up, IDK why I just like it the best)

"Wait for You" by Elliott Yamin.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?  
So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you  
It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.  
Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you  
So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
That's not how you wanted to be  
Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing i do  
Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you  
you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you  
I'll Be Waiting._

Sakura was so happy and surprised, she could hardly stand. She gently picked up the envelope and read the rest of the letter.

_**I hope you liked the songs.**_

_**I hope I have not lost you to Sai, **_

_**I saw you two in the hall earlier today.**_

_**But anyway, that is how I truly feel about you **_

_**And I can only wish a woman as lovely as you can feel **_

_**The same way about me.**_

_**If you were wondering were I have been**_

_**This whole time, I am right behind you.**_

She gasped and almost turned around, but she saw the next line,

_**Please continue reading though.**_

She stayed where she was.

_**So, if I haven't lost you, oh my mistake!**_

_**I have been treating like you like a prize again.**_

_**I mean, so, if you haven't moved on,**_

_**Please turn around now.**_

She turned to see Sasuke, looking hot and sweet and…_shy?_ He nervously cleared his throat. He stepped forward and took her hand.

"Sakura…?"

"Y-yes?"

"Will you go to the prom with me?"

A smile came over her face and tears of joy ran down her blushing cheeks. Then she suddenly leaned forward and instinctively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. Sakura smiled up at him from in his arms as she said one single word that we have _all_ been waiting for.

"Yes."

_________________________________________________________________

_**YAY! It is done! That was like 10 pages and I am tired! Like everyone has been hoping for, she said yes! But the drama isn't over! There is still dealing with Sai, Karin, and Mimi! And Deidara is coming back! AND of course we can't forget poor Matsuri! With only one full day and 7 hours (of the same day all that up there has happened in, I haven't decided the time of the prom yet.) left until prom, Gaara is running out of time!! So stay reading and find out what happens! (Sry for sounding like a TV thingy or whatever) Please review! I want to know what you guys thought of it!**_

_**~Jamie**_


	16. Everything Is Perfect

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

_Everything Is Perfect_

_**This is probably going to be the second to last chapter. These last two are going to be pretty long since I'll be finishing up all the lose ends. To everyone who reviewed thx SOO much everyone was so sweet! I hope you like these next chapters! R&R and tell people!!!!**_

_________________________________________________________________

**Hidan's classroom- 5****th**** day- GIRLS-5:30pm**

**NO ONE POV**

Sakura had come back into the classroom and after everyone finished screaming, they all relaxed and started flipping though magazines to find dresses. (Yes they have waited this long.  ) Suddenly, Matsuri came walking slowly in the room.

"OMG MATSURI!!"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?"

"SASUKE ASKED SAKURA TO THE PROM!!!!"

After wandering the halls for an hour, and the events that had happened today, Matsuri snapped.

"GUYS STOP IT!" She cried. "I AM _SO SICK_ OF BEING THE SHOULDER FOR YOU GUYS TO CRY ON! TODAY THAT STUPID SLUTTY BITCH MIMI INSULTED ME AND GAARA STOOD UP FOR ME AND PRETTY MUCH SAID HE _LOVED ME, _AND THEN LEFT ME WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Wha-what's _wrong _with me?" She sobbed. Hinata came over and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Naruto didn't ask me either, you shouldn't let it get you down. Maybe we should go together!" She said, trying to sound cheery, but you could hear the sadness in her voice. Suddenly Ino gasped and looked at the door. (Matsuri and Hinata weren't facing it)

Gaara and Naruto were standing there.

They had heard the whole thing.

*****************************************************************

**KARIN, DEIDARA, & TAYUYA-5:30pm**

**NO ONE POV**

After being yelled at by Sasuke, Karin went to find Deidara. She was _so_ sure he would be happy to see her.

She found him talking to Tayuya in the hall. They were clearly flirting. She glared at Tayuya as she approached.

"Hey, Deidei!" Karin giggled. Deidara simply looked at her for awhile before answering. "What is it, Karin?"

"Coming to ask you to ask me to the prom Deidara! Dee plus Kay forever!" She laughed a horse-bray laugh. He winced and stepped back.

"Karin..?"

"Yeeeesssssss my silly goose?"

"I'm going with Tayuya, I just asked her." Karin's eyes widened and she pretended to be about to cry.

"Wh-what are you saying?" She whispered.

"I. Am. Going. To. The. Prom. With. Tayuya." He said slowly.

She still didn't understand what he was talking about. Tears started falling down her cheeks, ruining her 3 pounds of makeup. "What ever it is just come out and say it!" She cried.

Deidara looked like he wanted to punch her and walk away, but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he did. He sighed. "I am not going to ask you because I already asked Tayuya so I'm going with her!"

She started sobbing, her fake boobs heaving and her bad nose job peeling. "Are you breaking up with me?"

He gave her a wide-eyed exasperated look. "We were never going out!" He yelled. He gently took Tayuya's hand and they stormed off, Tayuya smirking at Karin the whole time.

Karin fell to the ground, crying. _Why don't any of the guys want me?? I am SOO totally prettier of those sluts they like!_

Suddenly Shino and Kiba came around the corner and saw Karin with her butt in the air, and started taking pictures that they could post online.

*****************************************************************

**Hidan's Classroom-NO ONE POV**

_OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ Hinata thought. _ Naruto and Gaara heard us?!?!?!? NOO!!_

Matsuri was just inwardly screaming.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other, both looked stunned. Naruto suddenly stepped forward up to Hinata…and kissed her. Both of their faces turned beet red. "I-I know I already told you I like you," Naruto stuttered. "But, I have been an ass too. I should have asked you before, wh-when we were in the library." He took a deep breath and held her hand. "So, before I lose my nerve, Hinata, will you go to the prom with me?"

Hinata gasped and almost turned purple, but when she sang, "Y-y-YES!" , her face became purely happy and calm.

Ino and Sakura made an awwwwww sound. Then everyone realized that Gaara and Matsuri were there, and they hadn't moved or said anything, just stared at each other.

Suddenly Matsuri whispered, "I-i…..um..."

Gaara glared at the floor, seeming to be arguing with himself. He sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm....I'm so sorry Matsuri. I've been so cruel to you,-"

"No, not all the time."

"But more than I should. I was just….When she said… I just couldn't help it, and then I just walked away….Sooo sorry." He was rambling and knew it, but he couldn't stop himself.

Matsuri smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you Gaara."

"Will you…" He asked softly. They were both on the same page, totally in tune with each other.

"Prom?" She whispered.

"Yeah…"

"Yes."

Gaara smiled when she said that, and everyone else just melted away.

"I love you."

Matsuri felt her heart rise and warm and explode, just hearing him say that. They both stepped forward and Gaara wrapped his arms around her.

_Finally, _Matsuri thought. _Finally, everything is perfect._

_________________________________________________________________

_**TAA-DAA!! I hope you guys liked it! And now, as Matsuri said, everything is perfect! But, there is still the Prom, and there is still going to be a TON of drama, and prob. one of my longest chapters. Thx to all you guys that have gotten me this far! So, coming up next… PROM!!!!!!**_

_**~Jamie**_


	17. Prom!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_Prom!_

_**It's the day! Prom is finally here! And, in honor of this being my last story, I'll list all the awesome people who reviewed! I might not list some people due to a glitch or something. (I'm getting the names from the reviews list) **_

_**swimgirl080, sasusaku4, cherrysaki-chan, (these people around here reviewed several times) GaaraGrrl, St. Alicon, chocyjod, sasusaku53, master-anime-archer, xXtheifyXx, the swede, bella2296, CapturingMaiomi, Anime-Cutie25, e1nav57, xxxVanstarxxx, BlueSword23, silksoft96 and katara Y.O.U. (and anyone else who reviews) I want to thank the people who put me on their alerts/favs, sry I can't list those guys, too many and I don't have all the emails. A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed throughout the whole story! And….the moment we have all be waiting for…PROM!!!!!!**_

_________________________________________________________________

**Hidan's Classroom**

**Prom Night**

**6:15 pm **

**All the girls, no one POV**

"OMG WHERE ARE MY SHOES?!?!" Ino screamed, running around.

"I can't find my purse!" Sakura said from the closet.

"OH GOD! WE ARE GOING TO PROM!!" Hinata cried. They all screamed as if they had just realized this. "WITH DATES!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****************************************************************

15 minutes later they were finally ready, all of them in their dresses, the girls went out into the hall, where the boys had been waiting since they finished getting dressed in Deidara's room. Their mouths dropped open at the sight of them.

Sakura was wearing a lovely deep pink dress that went beautifully with her hair, which was up in a big curly bun on the top on her head. (Go to this /mas_ {I hope it works} to see it)

Ino was wearing a purple dress and had her hair in the back up and curly, but strips hanging down that were straight. (Go to this to see it /mas_ )

Hinata was wearing a soft blue dress that showed off her amazing curves. Her long hair was down and curled nicely and had a bit of glitter in it. (.com/photos/partycloz/3129629233/)

Tenten was wearing a (I know this isn't her color but oh well) light green dress and had her hair was piled up in a messy (but awesome) bun on her head. (.)

Matsuri was wearing a simple silky white dress that complimented everything about her. Her hair was trimmed with layers and it came up to frame her face. (.)

"I-um..." Naruto stuttered.

Ino giggled and weaved her arm through Shikamaru's, the other girls followed suit, and they all went to the cafeteria where the before prom dinner was being held. They sat at their usual table and ate together. After they ordered they sat around and talked. (The lunch ladies cooked and acted as the waitresses)

Then all of a sudden, Karin, Mimi, and Tania showed up.

With dates.

A tall man with long, greasy black hair and pale white skin came in with his arm wrapped around Karin's waist tightly. Karin immediately led them over to their table.

"HII guys! This is my _date,_ Orochimaru!" Karin said, gesturing to him as if he were a new car she was trying to sell.

"AND mine, Kisame!" Mimi horse-laughed.

"And this super sexy guy is my date, iiiiit's Zabuza!!!!" Tania squealed.

They stared at the girls for awhile. It was already 7:50 and they were about to go to the prom, since it started at 8, and they had been done eating for awhile, so instead of wasting their time with the slutbags and their child molesting dates, everyone burst out laughing and got up to go to the gym.

**Konaha High School Gym**

**Prom Night**

**8:00 pm**

**Everyone no one POV**

(Yes I know the gym is a dumb place to have a prom, but let's pretend their gym is awesome) There were huge streamers and ribbons hanging down from the rafters, balloon archways, round tables with black tablecloths and lovely heart-shaped candles in the middle of each one on one end of the gym, a mini buffet next to it, filled with little snacks and punch, and on the other side of the gym, there was a big heart made out of paper on the wall, and couples were standing there having their pictures taken. Currently, Mimi, Karin, Tania, Orochimaru, Kisame, and Zabuza were all trying to squeeze into the picture, it would have worked, but Orochimaru keep trying to grab all of the girl's fake butts at once, Kisame was trying to get away to go spike the punch, but Mimi wouldn't let him, and Zabuza was standing off to the side, unmoving, looking like he really wanted to go kill someone.

"Our Time Now" by The Plain White Tees was playing, and Ino and Shikamaru went out onto the dance floor.

"Omigod, so we're really here!" Ino said to him as they danced. He laughed.

"You're really cool, you know that?" She blushed. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be here, you make me not want to be lazy, I actually want to go places and do things when I'm with you."

"Oh, Shika!" Ino said, her eyes welling up. The song ended then, and "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney came on. Shikamaru gently took her hand and held her close as they danced slowly.

**Neji & Tenten**

The rest of the group had been sitting at the table, the girls watching Ino and Shikamaru and 'awwing', while the boys talked to each other and their dates.

Then as "Because You Live" ended, Ino and Shikamaru came back to their table.

Then, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift came on, and Tenten said, "Aww! I LOVE this song! Neji, can we dance?"

"Um, sure?" He said, uncertain. "I'm not much of a dancer…"

"It's ok!" She said happily as she took his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. They danced slowly as Neji stared at the floor, trying not to step on her feet. "Neji, don't worry about it." She told him quietly. "Let's just talk."

"Ok." He said, looking up. "Like what?"

"Ask me stuff."

Getting right to the point, he said, "Why were you so hostile to me before?"

She blushed and then it was her turn to look at the ground. "Well…at the beginning of the year, I dated this guy named Tasuku, (random name that popped in my head, I think he's from Tokyo Mew Mew lol) and, about a month ago, I asked him if he was going to take me to the prom, and he dumped me on the spot. Saying things like, I'm not going to the prom with _you_ I'm not sticking with _anyone_, I'm a free man, ain't gonna let no women hold me down!" Her voice choked toward the end. Neji wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry; I don't really know what to say…I won't hurt you like that, _ever."_ He whispered.

She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye and said, "How can I trust you?"

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

"You just have to, you're going to be lied to, but you've got to move on and trust again."

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone… I love you and that's all I really know…._

She smiled and they kissed softly as the song slowly ended.

**Sasuke & Sakura**

At the next slow song, Sasuke stood up and held out his to Sakura and asked her to dance. She giggled and stood up next to him.

The song playing was '100 Years' by Five For Fighting, one of Sakura's favorite songs (and mine because it's the first song me and my BF danced to! :D) Sasuke stopped in the middle of the dance floor, where everyone could see them and was staring. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped hers around his neck. Sakura sang along softly to the song.

"You have a beautiful voice." he said with a smirk. She giggled and put her head on his chest. Sasuke noticed Karen dragging her date over to them. She stopped about 5 feet away and pulled Orochimaru up to her. He reached over and grabbed her butt. Her face turned red and she attempted a giggle like Sakura's, but it came out sounding like a cough/horse bray. They attempted to dance for awhile, until a man in a police officer uniform came forward and stood next to them.

"Excuse me," He said sternly, "are you Orochimaru?" He asked.

"Yessss..." He replied, his voice hissing. Suddenly the cop pulled out a pair of cuffs and said "You are under arrest for the attempted molesting of 3 boys and violating your probation by simply dancing with a minor 30 years your junior."

Sakura gasped and crinkled her nose. _30 years?!? She went to the prom with an almost 50 year old?!?!? EWWW GOD NO!_

Sasuke looked like he was almost in hysterics. As the cop dragged him out of the gym, Karen chased after him, that is, until she tripped over her heel and fell flat on her face. Her skirt flew up and reveled a bright red thong. She quickly stood up and tried to run, but her cheap shoe had broken, so she fell over again. Mimi and Tania came running over, trying to help her up, but Kisame had been able to spike the punch, and now all of them were drunk. So they all just fell over each other. Sakura was in laughing like crazy in Sasuke's arms, the song had been paused as the teachers hurried to help the girls, so they just stood there. No one else wanted to help the sluts, not even their 'dates'. Kisame, after spiking the punch, had gotten drunk and left to go to a bar, to find 'sexier ladies' (i.e. drunk ones who didn't have dates to kick his ass.) And Zabuza, despite his urge to murder Tania, had simply left with Kisame to make sure he didn't get himself killed. Once the teachers got the girls up and they realized the sluts were drunk, they immediately took them away, along with the punch.

The DJ started the song again and Sasuke pulled Sakura to him again.

"Well that was very entertaining." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah."

"I love you, you know." He whispered.

"I know. And I love you, too." She said, smiling joyfully.

**Gaara & Matsuri**

After Sakura and Sasuke had danced to another song, "First Time" by Lifehouse, they came back and sat down at the table. Then Gaara looked over nervously and Matsuri, wordlessly asking her to dance. She nodded slowly, uncertain about herself. When "The Reason" by Hoobastank came on, Matsuri and Gaara walk side by side to the dance floor. Matsuri saw Tayuya a few feet away dancing with Deidara, and she smiled and waved; they were pretty good friends.

Gaara gently pulled her into his arms, a worried look on his face.

"Um, wh-what is it, Gaara?" Matsuri asked nervously. He turned his face at her and timidly smiled.

"I-I'm just a little….nervous." Matsuri smiled sweetly and snuggled closer to him.

"It's ok, so am I." She said.

They slowly spun in a circle, they didn't speak anymore, they were so connected they didn't need to. When the song ended Gaara gently kissed her forehead, and smirked when a light blush danced across her face. When another song, "Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson came on, they spun all around the dance floor until everyone had paused and made a circle around them. When it came to a stop, Gaara kissed Matsuri on the lips.

**Naruto & Hinata**

Finally Naruto got over his shyness and asked Hinata to dance. Her face turned a light pink, but she took his hand. "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback was playing, and just as Naruto wrapped his arms around her, the DJ paused the song and made an announcement.

"Hey everybody! I'll just keep this short, after this song the Prom King and Queen will be announced! And even though we didn't have the votes or whatever, we have our nominees, so during the 10 minute break after this song, go vote for these 10 people! For King, the nominees are: Sasuke! Naruto! Kiba! Sai! And, Shikamaru! The King should be chosen by his kindness, his cleverness, and his total awesomeness!!! And for the Queen nominees, Sakura! Tayuya! Ino! Temari! And….Hinata!"

Hinata gasped and her mouth fell open. _Me?! For PROM QUEEN? No way will I ever win though…_

"The Queen should be chosen by her sweetness, smartness, and how totally beautiful she looks tonight!" Then he started up the song again after everyone stopped cheering.

Hinata, embarrassed, didn't move. Naruto gently took her hand and put his hand on her hip. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Wh-why was I even nominated? There's no way I'll win…" She whispered.

"Don't say that! You have just as good a chance as everyone else! Actually, you are so kind, smart, and you are defiantly the most beautiful woman in the room, in the world! And those are just three of the millions of things I love about you!" He proclaimed. Hinata's pale purple eyes widened.

_Love……?_

Naruto realized what he said. Love. His face turned a bright, deep, red, and he attempted to say something, but nothing came out. Hinata smiled, and acting on impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They drew away for just a second, and then brought their faces back together.

They kissed and danced for another minute, then walked hand in hand into the hallway to vote. After the break, everyone went back into the gym and waited anxiously. Then the DJ came up to the mic.

"Hey everyone! I have the envelope right here, and this year's Prom King and Queen are….." He opened the envelope and everyone held their breath.

"NARUTO AND HINATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone let out a huge scream, Hinata felt faint as Naruto led her up the stage. The DJ placed a crown on both of their heads, then started the song for them to dance to. It was "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney.

"I…I can't believe I won." Hinata stuttered.

"Of course you would have! You're the most beautiful, smart, and _amazing_ person the world!" Naruto declared. "And…." He whispered, staring at the ground, "I _do_ love you."

Hinata smiled again. "Thank you… and I love you too."

**Everyone-No POV**

After the song was over, the DJ had Naruto and Hinata pose for a picture, and then said it was almost midnight, so get your pictures taken and dance your ass off, because there was only about 10 songs left.

After all the girls danced to "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera, "Nine In The Afternoon" by Panic At the Disco, and "No One" by Aly & A.J, the whole group posed for a picture, then each couple, then just the girls, and then just the guys.

Then, during the very last song, "I Love Rock n' Roll" by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts, they all danced together in one big group.

Then the prom was over, and as they all left and saw the bright, starry sky, the boys wrapped their arms around the girls, and promising to keep in touch, they said their goodbyes with one thought on all their minds.

_This has been the greatest night of my life._

_________________________________________________________________

*Teary Eyed* Well, this is it for Prom Week. You guys have all been great, and I hope you'll check out my other stories (I WILL update them!) and I hope you weren't so mad it too me song long to write this! Please review all the chapters so I know what to fix when I come back to fix the story! Thank you all! GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!

~Jamie


End file.
